The Girl that Fell in Love with Adam Torres
by Iloveadamtorres
Summary: This was her new start. She needed this and she needed someone who cared to listen. Could he really be it? But what will happen when she learns his secret?
1. Chapter 1

Part one

Annabelle took a deep breath as she looked up and the big and somewhat intimidating school. _This is going to be hell_, She thought to herself as she began up the front stairs. She opened the door and immediately was terrified, not because she was new, but because she had no one at this school. Annabelle sighed to herself and walked in the office. "Excuse me." She said quietly to the nice looking secretary at the front desk. "Hello sweetie. Can I help you?" Annabelle nodded as a toothy smile spread across her face. "I'm new here, Annabelle Harrison.." The lady smiled happily and handed the new girl her schedule. Annabelle said her thank you's and wished the lady a good day.

As she went to turn to leave out the door, she ran right into a boy walking in the office. "Ouch.." She said loudly and quickly recovered her cool looking exterior. "Are you okay?" Annabelle smiled at the boy. Maybe a possible friend, she thought to herself. The boy was cute, no, more like adorable. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised." She smiled once more and began to walk away from the boy. "Wait!" He called after her. "Are you new here?" Annabelle nodded her head and the boy extended his hand. "I'm Adam" She felt herself blush. He ran back just to welcome her to the school. She took his hand and flashed a toothy smile. "I'm Annabelle, it's nice to meet you, Adam.." She flashed one last smile at him and began the walk to her first class.

Annabelle sat through her first class and watched everything going on around her. She knew no one, and that was killing her. She looked over to see a blonde girl smiling over at her. "Hey, I'm Annabelle." She said quietly to the blonde. " It's nice to meet you, I'm Jenna." Annabelle smiled at her and then looked back at the teacher. She needed to pay attention. Annabelle didn't want anything to happen here like it had at her old school. What happened there she didn't want to tell anyone, but will she have to?

The bell rang and that terrified feeling crept back over her, well, until she saw the one familiar face, Adam. Annabelle was apprehensive about walking over to where he was because he was standing with two other people. Annabelle sucked it up and risked it, she was going over to him. She smiled at Adam and then looked at her other two people. "I'm Annabelle." She said to both people. The girl smiled a friendly smile, "I'm Clare, and this interesting looking fellow is Eli, and I think you already know Adam." She nodded, "Its nice to meet you both…" The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, but there was one think Annabelle knew. She wanted to get to know Adam better. She could fell like there was something he was hiding, and she didn't know whether it was go or bad, but she wanted to know. She laid in bed that night and thought about the few people she had already met at Degrassi. Maybe this will be a good year, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to start off slow but I promise it'll be great(:**

Chapter two

Annabelle slowly opened her eyes as the ringing of the alarm hit her. She looked at her clock and sighed. _Do I have to get up, _She took in a deep breath and walked into her bathroom. Day two at Degrassi and she knew she needed to impress people. She quickly took a shower and began to get ready. She took the towel off her head and let her long, brown hair fall on her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection and began to dry her hair. Her hair looked beautiful and natural, she never really did anything with it. She put on subtle makeup before picking out her outfit of the day. She slid open the door on her closet and glanced inside. She had tons of clothes, but she needed something to make people notice her. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled out dark wash skinny jeans and a simple blue baby doll top.

She quickly glanced in the mirror before turning to her clock, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She ran downstairs and out the door. Annabelle smiled at her aunt quickly as she closed the door. Annabelle missed her parents, but what could she do? They were tired of her, well, her problem and all she had now was her aunt. Walking quickly, Degrassi came in to view, she sighed in relief and walked slowly up the stairs.

_Math this early in the morning is cruel, _She thought to herself. She looked up at her door to see one of the only people she knew here, Adam. She flashed a smile at him as he took his seat next to her. "Hey.." Adam said shyly to her. "Hey..I'm so happy I know someone in here…" Adam blushed slightly. As Adam started to say something the teacher, Mr. Armstrong, called their attention to him. During the class, Annabelle felt eyes on her, and who did they belong to? Adam. She smiled over at him several times.

The bell rang and everyone jumped at once. Annabelle looked over at Adam as he motioned for her to follow him. "What's your next class?" She took out her schedule and Adam took a step closer to her. Annabelle's cheeks instantly flushed. She never did this. "Your in my gym class too?" He said strangely. "Hmm..weird." She smiled over at him and he shot one right back at her.

Adam and Annabelle walked to class and talked the entire way. He made her laugh, something that lately, was hard to do. They stepped into the class just as the bell rang. "Wow, barely made it." Adam laughed quietly and took a seat as Annabelle went to the teacher. "Hi, I'm new here…" The teacher nodded his head. She wasn't in this class yesterday because she had registered at Degrassi late.

"We're dancing today, but you're just in luck, we have one partner left." Annabelle looked at were the male teacher was pointing, Adam. She instantly smiled a toothy smile. "Hey partner.." She said loudly as she walked over to Adam. "Hey.." He said shyly. Annabelle looked to her left as a girl spoke loudly, "Ew, You're actually gonna let that tranny touch you?" Annabelle was confused. She turned and looked at Adam as he stared at the uninteresting floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabelle had no idea what was going on. She just stared back and forth between the girl, who she now knew as Bianca, and Adam. "Adam, what does she mean?" Adam looked over at Annabelle with sadness in his eyes before slowly standing up and walking out of the class, obviously upset. Annabelle let out a sigh and followed after the boy. "Adam! Wait!" She yelled as Adam rounded the corner. She quickened her pace so she could as least talk to Adam. "Adam, what's going on?" Adam stopped walking and turned back to look at Annabelle. "I guess I need to tell you something.." Annabelle nodded her head and faintly smiled.

Adam sat down on the nearest bench and Annabelle quickly took the seat next to him. Adam looked at her and sighed, "I might as well get to the point." Annabelle nodded her head. "I'm a f-t-m." She looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What does that mean?" Adam looked down. "Well, I'm a guy, between the ears anyway, but I was born in a girl's body.." Annabelle took in a deep breath. She didn't understand why Adam cared what she thought, they'd only known each other two days. Annabelle took in a deep breath and decided to break the silence. "Adam, I know we don't really know each other, I mean we've only known each other a couple days, but thank you for telling me this." Adam didn't turn to look at her and all she could think was about how she'd probably hurt his feelings. "But Adam, if you say you're a guy, then it's simple as that. You are Adam." Annabelle flashed a toothy smile at him. Annabelle was confused when he never spoke, "Is something wrong?" She looked around nervously as she waited for a response. "I'm just surprised is all." Annabelle was taken a back by this. "Why are you surprised?" Adam cleared his throat, "Because most people would say I'm a freak and then never talk to me, but you're still here." She nodded. "I want to get to know you, I mean, if I get to know you and then realize you're some creepy stalker, then I'll call you a freak. This, what you just told me, doesn't make you any different then me." She paused and smiled. "You are still the baby-faced guy I ran into on my first day here." She quietly laughed and saw a smile spread across Adam's face.

"Thanks for giving me a chance." Adam said quietly to Annabelle. She didn't say anything, but instead pulled the boy into a soft hug. "For all it's worth, If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Annabelle smiled at him as the bell rang. They had sat out here talking through the entire class, and now, it was time for lunch. "Want to go?" Annabelle said as she stood up and looked back at Adam. He nodded and slowly stood up and joined Annabelle on the walk to the café. Annabelle followed Adam to the same table they always sat at. Soon, Clare and Eli joined them.

"We should have a movie night." Clare said as she looked between the three people at her table. "Yeah then we could paint each other's nails and have a pillow fight." Eli said in his usual sarcastic and flirty way. "Umm, We could have it at my house?" Annabelle said apprehensively. A smile spread across Clare's face. "That sounds like fun." Adam and Eli nodded in agreement. "How about tonight?" Annabelle asked her three newest friends. "Sounds like a plan." Adam said happily.

What did she just do? Annabelle was scared. She wanted her past hidden away from the people at Degrassi, but she might just have to tell the three people she hoped to someday call her best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This one is pretty longggg, so yeah(:**

Chapter four

As soon as the school day was gone Annabelle rushed home. She had to prepare for her friends coming over to her house, well, her new house. Annabelle tried to prepare herself for the millions of questions that will come when her new friends realize she in fact doesn't live with her parents. Annabelle opened the door to her new home. "Aunt Elizabeth?" She yelled out seeing if her aunt happened to be home. No answer, she must be out. Annabelle walked into the kitchen and found a simple note, her aunt was out of town, FOR A WEEK. Annabelle was upset, how could she just be alone for an entire week. She needed to get her mind off this and prepare for her newly found friends to come over.

An hour later, Annabelle was finished and nervous as could be. Annabelle was upstairs when she heard the doorbell ring, she was nervous and excited. She ran down the stairs quickly but slow enough to not fall. She opened the door to reveal her new friends, Adam, Clare, and Eli. "Hey guys." She said happily after asking them to come in. "Did you have any trouble finding it?" She said. "Not at all." replied Eli. Eli drove them all over apparently in Morty, his hearse. Adam hadn't said anything to Annabelle, which in a way really hurt Annabelle. She didn't understand, was she not nice and understanding enough?

Clare looked around the house and quickly took a notice that there was not many photos of Annabelle. Maybe they're not all out because they just moved, she thought to herself. But then with one more glance around the house she noticed that this didn't really look like a house that belonged to a family that just moved here. "Where are your parents?" Clare asked Annabelle as they stepped in to the kitchen to make some popcorn for the movie night. "Uh, back in the states." She said quietly. Clare was confused, did Annabelle not live with her parents? What had happened to make her come here? "Wait, what?" Clare asked trying not to sound mean or harsh. "Well, I live with my aunt now. My parents said I was too much trouble." Annabelle looked away from Clare. "Oh, I'm sorry." Annabelle turned back to look at her. "Maybe it was for the best." Annabelle faintly smiled before pulling the popcorn out of the microwave and placing it in a bowl.

"Hey Clare, can we not tell them? Not yet atleast." Clare nodded her head and pulled Annabelle into a hug. "I promise, when you're ready you can tell them." Annabelle smiled widely. This is the beginning of a good friendship. "Oh and did I mention how awesome it is to have another girl in our group." They both laugh quietly. "Maybe Adam won't feel like such a third wheel now." At the mention of Adam, Annabelle's smile fell. "I doubt that. He told his secret today and since then won't even look at me." Clare was surprised. "He'll come around." Annabelle nodded. "I sure hope so." They both turn to walk back to the living room but Annabelle stopped Clare. "Hey, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell Eli." Clare smiled instantly. "Well of course, I'd never betray my new friend." Annabelle laughed loudly. "I think Adam is adorable." After letting those words slip out of her lips, Annabelle felt her cheeks turn bright red. "My lips are sealed." Clare said as they both returned to boys.

"Pick a movie yet boys?" Annabelle asked as she reentered the room. "Well, I chose Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Eli said in his normal matter-of-face tone. "Well then Texas Chainsaw Massacre it is." She smiled at him and put the DVD into the player. The movie started and Clare and Eli almost instantly got close. Annabelle's heart was racing this movie was one of the only one's that could terrify her. She knew the scene that honestly gave her nightmares was coming up and she needed an excuse to not watch it. "Oh! We need more popcorn, I'll be back." She said as she jumped up from the couch. "I'll help." Adam said quietly.

"Talking to me now?" Annabelle said as they entered the kitchen. Adam didn't say anything, and he was frustrating Annabelle. "Didn't think so…" Annabelle shook her head in frustration. "What's your problem?" Annabelle turned and looked at him. "I hadn't realize I said anything wrong. I meant everything I said, but you ignore me." Still nothing, nothing but silence. "Fine if you don't want to talk, I will." She paused and took in a deep breath. "I want to be your friend, Adam. Is that wrong? Because you sure do make it seem like it is. I need all the friends that I can get, I mean everything in my life has been turned upside down in a week, I need someone that'll listen and I really got the impression that I could talk to you." She looked away from him. "But no."

Annabelle pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into the bowl. She walked right passed Adam without a second look. She was upset, why had this person she's only know two days decided to be so mean? She just didn't understand. Annabelle sat beside Clare, and Clare turned to her. "Well?" Annabelle shook her head. Clare's eyes fell in an I'm sorry look.

Almost half a hour later the movie was finished. "Well, I'm going to run up to my room for a sec. Clare you want to come?" Annabelle looked at her and Clare instantly agree to follow her. "Clare, I'm so freakin' frustrated." She said as she fell backwards onto her bed. "He doesn't know me, but he's been a jerk to me. Explain?" Clare took in a deep breath. "He'll come around in time, I mean, after he gets to know you." Annabelle nodded her head. "I'm not sure I want to get to know him now." She bit her lip in frustration. "Just give him time." Annabelle agreed and left the bedroom.

Annabelle was surprised about how well Clare and her seemed to get along. She was happy about it thought because for once in her life she felt like she had a real friend. Now, all she had to do was get the completely adorable boy to like her. There was something about Adam that drew her in, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Annabelle began her goodbyes, starting with Eli. "Good movie right?" He smirked at her. "Only the best. We'll have to do this again. Annabelle nodded at him before turning to Clare. "Well, this was fun." Clare agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow." Clare said before stepping out the door next to Eli. "Bye Adam." She said simply. He waved slightly before they all got into the hearse and drove away.

A/N:I promise things will start happening with Adam and Annabelle, but it takes time to get everything set up. Please leave a review(:


	5. Chapter 5

**i love this chapterrrr(:**

Chapter five

Annabelle woke up, bright and early the next day. She quickly dressed and ran out the door and began her walk to Degrassi. She wasn't really looking forward to today, I mean, come on it's school. She saw the school coming into her vision and instantly felt dread. She knew she was going to attempt to ignore Adam, but we'll see how long it last. Even through the dread she was Clare and smiled. She was happy to have someone here that she could talk to.

"Hey!" She said as she walked closer to Clare and Eli. Clare smiled and Eli just nodded with his typical smirk. She looked over Eli's shoulder to see Adam standing there, ignoring her once again. "Hey Adam." She said clearly so he knew she was talking to him. Nothing. She rolled her eyes and walked away from the pair of boys with Clare. "Why is he being so frustrating?" Annabelle said as she opened the front door of the school. "I'm not completely sure. I'll talk to Eli about it." Annabelle took in a deep breath and nodded her head.

Annabelle's first two class were uneventful, well, except for she couldn't take her eyes off of Adam. Why? She wasn't sure, but there was something about Adam that she just liked. Maybe I'm losing it, she thought to herself. No, she wasn't losing it, she just wanted him to talk to her. Annabelle sighed, she was beyond frustrated, she was hurt. Yeah, she'd only known him a few days, but it still hurt her for him to simply not like her and not tell her why.

Lunchtime, finally. She thought to herself as she sat next to Clare at their usual table. Adam hadn't joined them yet so she jumped at the chance to talk to Eli about his unusual friend. "Okay, Eli, what's the deal with Adam?" Eli cleared his throat. "Well, He just needs to adjust to having someone else around besides me and Clare." Annabelle nodded. She just needed to give him time like Clare had said. "Well, I'm going to start my way to class." She said as she stood up from the table.

She walked slowly down the hall, she had plenty of time. She turned the corner and there he was, Adam. Annabelle took in a deep breath and looked right Adam. "Can we please talk?" Adam turned and looked at her for the first time in awhile. "What do we need to talk about?" Annabelle was surprised, he actually talked to her. She smiled slightly. "Why are you ignoring me?" He looked away from her and to the floor. "I don't know." He said simply. "You don't know? You don't ignore someone for no reason." Annabelle rolled her eyes, he wasn't being honest with her, she could tell. "Okay, fine, I've been ignoring you because I can tell something is different with you. You're different than anyone else at this school. I feel like I can talk to you about anything and I barely even know you." Adam took in a deep breath after the long winded rant. "And that's a bad thing?" Annabelle questioned him. "No, it's a scary thing." Annabelle nodded her head. "Well, I'm here if you need me, but I'll just stay away." She turned away from him and continued her walk to class.

"Wait." She heard him say quietly. She turned back to him and smiled. "What?" He looked down away from her and then back to her eyes. Before Annabelle had time to think, Adam walked over to her and pulled her into a soft hug. Annabelle felt her smile instantly spread across her face. She hugged him back tightly. "I want to be friends with you, Annabelle." He said as he held her in that hug. "Good because I don't think I would've stopped til you said that." They both laughed quietly. They slowly pulled away from the embrace. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "Bye Adam." She said quietly as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Hey, Annabelle." He said as she started down the hall. "Yeah?" She said as she turned back to the boy. "You should come over to my house later." Annabelle smiled widely. "Meet you outside the school?" Adam nodded as Annabelle turned to walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My favorite chapter so far(: tell me what you think(:**

Chapter 6

Annabelle heard the last bell of the day and sprang up out of her desk. She hurried to her locker and then out the front entrance of the school to wait for Adam. Annabelle pulled out her cell phone to send Clare a quick message. _So, me and adam are talking again! Going to his house today!. _She smiled down at the message and hit the send button. She looked up from her cell to see Adam walking towards her with a goofy smile on his face. "So, you ready?" He asked as he got closer. "Sure am, are we walking?" She said as he stood next to her. "Well, normally my mom would pick me up, but Drew has practice so I thought we could walk." Annabelle nodded. "Sounds like fun." She said as they began the ten minute walk to his house.

"So, is your mom going to freak when I show up there? I mean because she didn't know I was coming?" Annabelle said as they got closer to his house. "Hm, probably but that's the fun part." Annabelle smiled widely at him. _He's so cute, _she thought to herself. "Well, here we are." Annabelle looked up to see a cute little house. _Hmm, this is where he lives_, she thought to herself as he opened the front door for her. "Mom, I'm home." Adam yelled loudly so his mom could hear. "Do you want to meet her?" Annabelle nodded her head and he quickly led her upstairs to his mother's office. "Mom.." He said quietly as he knocked on the door. "Oh, Adam, you're home." Adam nodded slightly before ushering Annabelle into the room. "This is Annabelle, she's a friend from school." Annabelle smiled and extended her hand to Mrs. Torres. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres." She said sweetly. "It's nice to meet you too." Mrs. Torres said with a smile on her face. "Well, I'll let you get back to work." Adam said awkwardly. Annabelle followed him out of the room, she was curious about his relationship with his mom.

"That was completely awkward." Annabelle said as she entered Adam's room. She looked around and found a completely normal boy's room. She honestly didn't know what his room would look like, but was happy with what she found. She sat down on the corner of his bed and turned to look at him. "So, was it just me or was there some tension between you to?" She said apprehensively. Adam nodded. "Yeah, she's trying to, uh, accept things, but it's hard." Annabelle bit her lip. "I'm sure things will be good eventually." Adam sat down next to Annabelle and she smiled. "So why exactly did you invite me over?" She questioned him. "I want to apologize for being an ass." Annabelle let out a small laugh. "Water under the bridge." She said sweetly to him. "But don't do it again." He nodded at her. "So I'm forgiven?" He asked her with a smirk on his face. "Absolutely." She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug much like the one they shared earlier. Annabelle knew with was the beginning of a very special friendship.

Annabelle followed Adam downstairs and outside onto the front porch, where they waited for the pizza they had ordered to arrive. "I haven't had pizza in so long." She said with a laugh. "Why not?" He replied. "Well, I was watching my weight for awhile." She said nervously. The truth was that for quite awhile she had body image problems and she was terrified to tell him, but she knew she needed to be honest with him. "Actually Adam for awhile I was obsessed with my weight, but not anymore. I've learned to just be me and not care what people think." Annabelle smiled at him. "Maybe that's why we get along so well, we both just want to be ourselves and not care about anyone else." She nodded happily. "Oh pizza time." She said quietly as the pizza man walked up with the pizza. "Want to eat out here?" Adam said with a smile. "Sounds like a plan." She replied happily.

They sat on Adam's front porch and ate the yummy pizza together, just the two of them, and Annabelle couldn't have been happier. Annabelle took her last bite and cleared her throat, "That was delicious." She said with a toothy smile. "You certainly are a good cook." They both laughed together. "Only the best." Annabelle took out her phone and looked at the time and realized it was almost time for her to be home. "Wow, it's already that late." She said quietly. She knew she didn't want to leave and the thought of going back to the empty house just made her upset.

Adam stood up in front of Annabelle and offered her a hand up, which she gladly took. "I had a good time, Adam." She smiled as his name ran off her tongue. Adam nodded and looked around nervously. "Is something wrong?" Annabelle was nervous, had she said something wrong? "Oh, no. Everything's perfect." Annabelle saw the adorable smile spread across his face. "You have a cute smile, ya know?" Adam blushed instantly, just what she wanted. "Th..thank you." He stuttered out. "Well Adam, sadly I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow right?" She looked up at him and smiled. He was about four inches taller than her, the perfect height in her opinion. "Yes you will." Annabelle smiled once more at the boy before feeling his arms wrap around her in a tight hug. He let her out of his arms, but they were both frozen. Annabelle stared up into his eyes and he back into hers. Adam inched his face closer to hers and pressed a soft, warm kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled. "Bye Adam." She said as she turned to walk away from the boy that she knew was special.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'd really apprciate if you let reviews(:**

Chapter seven

Annabelle went to sleep that night with the largest smile in a while. Annabelle knew there was something there between then and maybe, in time, they could be together. Before she knew it her alarm clock was ringing_. Already? _She thought to herself as she sat up in her bed. She quickly got ready and went downstairs just to realize she was still alone. She sighed and began to walk to school, she couldn't wait to talk to Clare. Annabelle saw Clare standing with Eli and immediately ran to them. "I need to borrow Clare for a second." She said happily to Eli as she drug Clare by the arm. "Okay? What happened?" Clare said excitedly. "Clare, It was PERFECT." She said as a goofy smile spread across her face. "We talked, we ate pizza, we kissed, then I had to go home." Clare had a surprised look on her face. "You kissed?" She said excitedly. She nodded her head and Clare pulled her in to a tight friendly hug.

Eli and Adam watched the two girls share hugs and laughs. "Wonder what they're talking about?" Eli said suspiciously. "I have an idea." Adam said happily. "What?" Eli was confused, had he missed something? "Yesterday Annabelle came over to my house." Adam smiled widely. "And what happened?" Eli replied questioningly. "Well, we just talked, and had pizza." Adam left out the kiss because maybe Eli would ask more. "That's it? And that's why they're all excited over there?" Eli pointed over to the smiling girls. "Well, we also kissed." Eli was equally as shocked. "Like a real kiss?" Adam nodded quickly. "Well, hello Casanova." They both laughed.

The girls finished giggling about the previous day's events and rejoined the boys. "Hey Adam." Annabelle said quietly as she approached him. "Hey." He said with a smile. Clare and Eli looked at each other nervously. "We'll just be going.." Eli said nervously as he and Clare walked away from the other two. "So, things aren't going to be weird now right?" Adam asked her. "No, why would they be?" Annabelle replied with a question. "I don't know, maybe you regret that what happened." Annabelle looked down and took Adam's hand. "Of course I don't regret it, but do you?" Annabelle took in a deep breath as she waited nervously for his answer. "I don't regret anything." Annabelle smiled at the boy before letting go of his hand. "We better get to class." Adam nodded as they started up the front steps of the school.

They had their first two classes together which made the day go by fast. The bell rang for lunchtime. "Let's go slow poke." Annabelle said as Adam stood next to her. "I'm hurrying, geez." Annabelle laughed quietly before they walked out of their classroom and out to their lunch table. "Are you not hungry?" Annabelle took in a deep breath. "Nope, not at all." Adam looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?" Annabelle nodded her head. "I'm positive." Annabelle smiled at him and he smiled back with his cute and goofy smile. Annabelle was happy when she was around him, but eventually she'd have to tell him why she moved here and what she left behind.

The last few classes of the day were uneventful, and to be honest Annabelle wasn't paying attention. She knew she needed to talk to Adam and be completely honest with him. The bell rang and Annabelle hurried out the door to meet Adam at his classroom. "Hey." She said sweetly as he came out of the classroom. Annabelle took in a deep breath as she waited with him at his locker. "Look Adam, we need to talk about something." Adam looked back at her with a worried look. "So, do you want to come to my house?" Adam nodded, he was nervous. "Well, let's go." She took in a deep breath and tried to figure out how she would tell him what happened. She feared he'd instantly not want anything to do with her.

They arrived at her house about ten minutes later as they had walked in silence. "I just feel like I need to tell you why I'm even here…" Adam nodded. "Well, the reason I'm here is…" She paused and took in a deep breath as she felt the tears swell up in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please reviewww(:

Annabelle felt the dread inside her as she began to explain to Adam the reason she'd been sent to live with her aunt and uncle. "I was sent here because, well, I was raped." Annabelle looked away from Adam. "And my parents did nothing, I told them and they didn't even believe me." Tears began to flow down her face. "So, to get back at them, I started being the kid I never wanted to be. Getting in to fights and just not listening to anything they told me." Annabelle looked at him. "All I wanted was attention and they never even tried to be actual parents." She paused. "One day I came home and they told me to leave, to get all my things packed because they didn't want to deal with me anymore. They signed all the rights away to be my parent's and now I'm here with two people that are always busy and still have no time for me." Annabelle tried to make the tears stop, but it only made them worse. "I've hurt people for no reason, I'm a terrible person, Adam." Adam pulled her into a hug and held her for what felt like hours.

"Ya know what the sad part is about my aunt and uncle taking me in?" She said to him. "What?" He said quietly. "I think the only reason they wanted me was because a year ago they lost their own daughter. I mean, I am the same age as her, but I'm no Julia." Adam heard the name and instantly thought it was a coincidence, but he needed to know for sure. "What happened to her?" He asked nervously. What if it wasn't a coincidence? What if it was the same Julia that Eli felt responsible for dying. "She was hit by a car, uh, after an argument with a friend or her's or maybe it was a boyfriend." Adam felt his blood turn to ice and his heart speed up. "Wow.." He said quietly. "It was terrible, but the awful thing is they blame the friend or boyfriend for her dying, when it's actually no one's fault. Just an accident." She said sadly.

What should he do? Should he tell her Eli was the boyfriend of Julia's or should he just keep his mouth closed? He knew what he'd do. He'd tell Eli and if Eli decided to tell her then that's how it would be. Annabelle wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Adam. "At least coming here hasn't been completely terrible." She said with a slight smile. "I've made some great friends, so far." Adam nodded with a smile. "Are you hungry?" She asked Adam just as his stomach growled. "Actually, yes, incredibly hungry." Annabelle smiled and picked up her cell phone. "Do you like Chinese?" Adam nodded and Annabelle called and ordered some food. "It'll be about twenty minutes." Adam felt his stomach growl again and he laughed quietly to himself. "Wanna see my room?" She asked sweetly. Adam nodded and she jumped up pulling him up the stairs.

She slowly opened the door to her new bedroom. Adam was surprised, it was bright pink with green polka dots everywhere. "This isn't what I was expecting." He said as he looked around her room. "What do you mean?" She questioned him. "I figured it'd be a little darker." Annabelle nodded. "My old room was navy blue so I thought with this one I'd change it up." Adam smiled at her. Annabelle took a seat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. "You can sit down you know." She said as she laughed at the boy still standing by the door. Adam smiled widely and sat next to her. "You know sometimes you act nervous around me." Adam took in a deep breath. "Why?" She asked him simply. "Well, sometimes it's hard to trust new people." Annabelle nodded her head. She understood and wasn't going to force him to trust her. "I promise I won't hurt you, Adam." She smiled at him as the door bell rang. "Oh! Food's here." She jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. She paid the delivery man and shut the door back. "Adam! Come down here!" She yelled up the stairs to get Adam's attention. He hurried down the stairs and joined her in the kitchen. "Do we need plates or do you wanna just eat out of the containers?" She asked him as she unbagged the food. "The containers are fine." She nodded and placed the food on the counter.

After they finished eating they returned to her room. "So, Adam, I'm happy we get a long so well." Adam nodded in an agreeing manner. "Can I ask you something?" She said quietly as they sat on her bed. "Anything.." He replied to her simply. "Why'd you kiss me yesterday?" Adam froze instantly. Was she mad that he kissed her? "Well, I feel something special between us. I know we've only known each other for like a week, but I can't deny that there's something special here." Adam felt his cheeks flush as soon as his words had left his mouth. "You're a sweetheart, Adam." Annabelle smiled at him. "And you're adorable, especially when you blush." Annabelle leaned forward on her bed and placed a soft kiss on Adam's blushing cheek which only made him blush more. "I like you, Adam." She said quietly as she looked into his eyes. Adam smiled widely and replied simply. "I like you." Annabelle felt her cheeks start to blush. She never blushed. "I never blush." She said as she touch her cheek. "It's cute." Adam said sweetly.

Annabelle smiled at the boy. "I'm glad you came that way I wasn't here all alone." Adam nodded. "Whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Annabelle nodded her head. "Adam.." She said quietly. Adam looked at her confused. "Do me a favor.." She paused. "Kiss me." She said as she let out a deep breath. Adam smiled and pulled Annabelle closer to him and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Annabelle returned the kiss gently. Annabelle pulled away and placed her forehead on his. "You're great.." She said as they both laughed quietly. Annabelle glanced over at the clock and realized how late it had been. "You're going to be late getting home." Adam looked over at the clock and sighed. "I better go." Annabelle nodded. "I'll walk you to the door." She said as she stood up off the bed. He walked in front of her smiling all the way down. "Are you sure you have to go?" She asked as they reached the front door. Adam nodded his head before he wrapped her in his arms for one last hug before walking out the front door.

Annabelle closed the front door and smiled. She was happy and she really hoped it lasted. Annabelle pulled out her cell and text Clare. _I really think I'm falling for Adam. We need some girl time tomorrow!_ She hit the send button before sending one last text, this one was to Adam. _Today was great and we'll have to do it again! _She smiled down at the phone before placing it on the table next to her bed and drifting off into a dream-filled sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Personally I think this chapter isn't the best, but you leave reviews. PLEASE?

Annabelle ran up to Clare as soon as she saw her. "Clare!" She said excitedly as she pulled her away from Eli, again. "Tell me everything." Clare said quietly as people walked by them and into the school. "Well, Adam came over to my house and it was great." She said with a smile. "Well, what happened?" She said happily. "We talked, which was amazing, we ate dinner, which was fun, and we kissed, which was perfect." Annabelle let out a happy sigh before feeling her cheeks flush. "Someone's falling hard." Annabelle nodded in response. "Is that crazy? I mean we haven't known each other long." Clare shook her head. "I don't think it's crazy. I mean, if you feel something it's real." Annabelle nodded before looking over to Adam.

Adam looked over at Annabelle as she stood talking to Clare. Adam knew he needed to talk to Eli about Annabelle being Julia's cousin. "Dude, we need to talk." Adam said as he looked over his shoulder to make sure Annabelle was far away. "Okay.." Eli said suspiciously. "Annabelle told me something last night that might have something to do with you." Eli looked at Adam with a shocked look on his face. "Dude, she's Julia's cousin." Adam blurted out without thinking. Eli didn't know what to say so he sat there in silence for a period of time. "Are you sure?" Adam nodded. "I think we should tell her that you were Julia's boyfriend." Eli shook his head. "Do you want her to hate us?" Eli replied. "Well, no, but isn't it wrong not to tell her?" Eli looked around nervously. "We'll tell her, eventually." Adam nodded his head and followed Eli to the girls.

"And what were you guys talking about?" Annabelle said as the boy's joined them on the steps of the school. "Guy stuff." Adam said quickly. "Right.." Annabelle was suspicious of the way he answered her. The bell rang letting them know it was time for class. "We better get going…" Annabelle said to Adam as she pulled him from their other two friends. "Now, what were you actually talking about?" Adam knew what the plan was. "Guy stuff, like I said, girls and comics." Annabelle laughed at him. "That's a weird combo." She smiled over at him. "I'm weird I guess." Annabelle stopped walking immediately. "No, you're completely normal, I'm the weird one." She said happily as she rejoined him. "If you say so." He replied. The reached their class and took their seats next to each other. Annabelle looked over at him one more time and smiled before turning her attention to the teacher.

Annabelle smiled as the bell rang and it was time for gym. She looked over at Adam and smiled as he had his usual goofy smile. "Ready for gym?" She asked as they began their walk to class. "I'm so excited that I can barely contain myself." He replied sarcastically. Annabelle playfully pushed him and he bumped into someone. And that someone happened to be BIANCA. Oh shoot, She thought to herself. "Watch where you're going, Tranny." Adam instantly looked away from her and started to walked away. "Wait, Adam." Annabelle said as she stepped closer to Bianca. "Do you have a problem?" Annabelle said as she stepped another step closer. "Actually I do." Bianca said in her sassy tone. "Well save it for someone who cares because to be honest Adam's the one that should be afraid to touch you." Annabelle replied. Bianca stepped into Annabelle's face and Annabelle didn't move. "Ya know, he wouldn't want to catch anything." Annabelle said sarcastically as Bianca shoved her. As soon as the teacher saw what was going on he separated the girls. "Principals office now! Both of you!" He said as he pushed the girls apart. Annabelle let out a sigh as she felt blood on her lip. She turned and looked at Bianca as she grabbed her things and left for the principal's office. On the outside Annabelle appeared to be calm not nervous, upset, or angry, but on the inside she was terrified. What happened if her aunt and uncle chose to get rid of her for being in trouble?

Annabelle listened to the principal's lecture, but luckily only got the rest of the day in suspension. Annabelle walked passed the gym where she had the fight had happened. Adam asked to go to the bathroom as he saw her pass by the door. "What happened?" He shouted after her. "Well, I'm suspended the rest of the day." Annabelle let out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "Don't worry about it." She smiled at him. "I better be getting out off here." Adam nodded his head before hugging her one last time and watching her walk out the front door of the school. Annabelle pulled out her cell while she was walking home. _Clare, you need to come over to my house tonight. We totally need to talk. _Annabelle shut the phone and pushed it in her pocket. Now it was Clare's turn to find out the meaning behind Annabelle moving here in the first place. I hope she takes it as good as Adam did, Annabelle thought as she opened the door to her house


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is boring:( Sorry in advance, but tomorrow's chapter will be great. (:**

Annabelle sat in front of the tv for what felt like days. Her friends were busy at school, and what was she doing? Nothing. She took out her phone and flipped it open. Clare had text her back saying she was coming over. Annabelle took in a deep breath before getting up to clean the house. Annabelle looked up at the clock as the doorbell has rang. She knew it was Clare.

Annabelle opened the door and told Clare to come in. "Hey, what happened?" Clare said as soon as she was in the house. "I stuck up for Adam and it ended in a fight." Clare rolled her eyes and began her usual speech about violence. "You know violence isn't the answer." Annabelle nodded in response. "I know Clare, but I didn't start it, Bianca did." Clare rolled her eyes once more. "So what was so important that I needed to come right over here?" Annabelle took in a deep breath. "Well, I thought it was time for me to tell you why I'm here." Annabelle looked away from Clare as she sat down on the couch.

"I told Adam already, but I'm just afraid you'll think I'm crazy." Annabelle said to Clare. "That's not true." Annabelle nodded her head. "Well, it started about a year ago." She began, "I went through something terrible and I had no one to help me deal with it." Annabelle paused. "What happened?" Clare asked sincerely. "I was raped." Annabelle said simply as tears started to flow out of her eyes. "After that happened, I told my parents and they didn't even care, they didn't even believe me." Annabelle stopped to collect and calm herself. "I started acting out, I ditched all my friends and I started hanging with the kids I never even got along with." Clare didn't say a word, but waited for Annabelle to continue. "Finally my parents had enough of me. I came home from school to my stuff being packed and my parents telling me that I was moving to Canada." Annabelle let out a sad sigh.

"I'm so sorry." Clare said as she tried to console her friend. "The worst part of this is the only reason I had somewhere to go was because my cousin Julia died." Clare was equally surprised at this name as Adam had been. "What happened to your cousin?" Clare asked cautiously. "She got hit by a car after an argument with her boyfriend." Annabelle looked over at Clare who had a worried look on her face. "Something wrong?" Annabelle asked Clare. "I think it's my turn to tell you something." Annabelle was confused, has she missed something? "Eli was Julia's boyfriend." Clare blurted out quickly. "Wait, what?" Annabelle said in response. "That's the reason Eli and me aren't together. He's still trying to get over her." Annabelle felt the blood in her veins begin to boil.

"Does Adam know about this?" Annabelle asked Clare. "He knew before me." Annabelle felt her tears instantly dry up. "He didn't say anything to me about it." She said angrily. "He sat right here and lied to my face." Annabelle looked at Clare. "Tomorrow at school Adam better not talk to me or even think about talking to me." Clare sat there in silence as Annabelle pulled out her cell and began a text to Adam. '_Clare told me about Julia and Eli and all I can say is that me and you are no longer friends. Don't talk to me or even think about talking to me.' _Annabelle hit the send button before turning to Clare. "Do you mind if I just have some alone time Clare?" Annabelle looked over at Clare. "I'll see you tomorrow as school." Annabelle responded with a nod before feeling more tears come out of her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Please leave reviews(:**

Annabelle looked over at her clock as she alarm began to buzz. She hadn't slept much that night. She had so many emotions going through her, anger and sadness just being a few of them. Annabelle stepped in front of her mirror and saw the dark circles that were forming. She sighed and began her usual routine, but adding more foundation under her eyes. She straightened her hair and nodded at her reflection in approval.

Annabelle opened her front door and stepped outside and immediately felt dread inside her, even though she was angry, she still sad that Adam and Eli had both lied to her. Maybe I'm blowing this all out of proportion, she thought to herself as she saw Degrassi coming into view. Annabelle looked over at Clare who instantly looked away. Annabelle wasn't mad at Clare. If anything Clare was the only one she trusted at this point. Everyone else had lied to her. Annabelle glanced over at Adam and didn't even crack a smile. Shit, He's coming over here, She thought to herself as she took a seat on one of the stairs.

"What'd I do?" He said excitedly as he approached her. "Maybe it's something you didn't do." Annabelle returned in a sassy tone. "What?" Adam asked in a confused tone. "Want me to refresh your memory?" She asked sarcastically as she jumped up and ran over to the hearse that had just pulled into the parking lot. Annabelle waited for the driver's door to open and then quickly said, "Hi, Eli. How're you?" She said sarcastically. "I'm good…How are you?" He said with apprehension. "I was good until yesterday when I found out you were Julia's boyfriend." She said angrily. Eli looked back at her with a shocked look. "What's wrong Eli? Get caught in a lie?" She said angrily as she walked away from him.

"Annabelle wait!" Adam shouted after her. "What?" She turned around angrily at him. "I'm sorry." He said simply. "Sorry for what? I mean you only sat there as I poured my heart out and you knew something that was important and you just sat there." Adam looked away from her. "Don't even talk to me again. Understand?" Annabelle said as she turned and walked away from him. She quickly reached her class to realize her assigned seat was next to Adam. She took her seat and never once looked at Adam. Annabelle felt something touch her arm and looked down to see a note.

**Can we please just talk?- Adam**

Annabelle turned around and looked at him and shook her head. She didn't have anything to say to anyone right now. She'd trusted Adam, which was unusual for her, but it had now blown up in her face.

Annabelle heard the bell ring for lunch and she realized she had no appetite. Instead of going to the café she went outside and sat down on the steps. She didn't want to deal with people right now. She just wanted to be away from the two people who had lied right to her face. "Trouble in paradise?" Annabelle looked up to see Bianca. "Look I'm not in the mood to deal with you." She said in reply to Bianca's sassy comment. "Something wrong?" Annabelle was shocked. Did Bianca just ask her a genuine question? "I'm fine." Annabelle replied as Bianca nodded and walked into the school.

Annabelle had several questions floating in her head about why they kept it from her. She took in a deep breath and stood up to walk to confront the two boys. "Why'd you do it?" She said as she approached the lunch table. Adam looked over at Eli And Eli looked back to Adam. "It was my fault." Eli finally said. "I didn't want people here to know. I mean, besides us no one does." Annabelle looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I thought maybe if we didn't tell you I would feel so bad about it." Annabelle took in a deep breath. "I'm not here to say I'm not hurt or mad, but you shouldn't blame yourself which I hear you do." Eli shook his head. "For now, I'm out of here." She said as she planned to skip the rest of the day.

Annabelle opened the door to leave the school as she heard footsteps behind her. "Yes Adam?" She said without turning around and as she kept walking. "Don't go, I mean, or let me come to." Annabelle rolled her eyes. "What part of I'm mad at you don't you get?" She asked as she turned and looked at him. "I didn't mean for this to happen." He said quietly. "But it did. That's the end of it." Annabelle felt tears swell up in her eyes. "Just please forgive me.." Annabelle looked at him and took in a deep breath. She could feel the regret he felt as she looked into his eyes. "Why should I forgive you? Why shouldn't I just stop talking to you and never talk to you again?" Annabelle said sadly. Adam walked over closer to her. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Because I like you, and I want that chance to get to know you." Annabelle looked away from him and then back at him. She felt a small smirk come on her face. "I'll reconsider my anger if you do something for me." Adam nodded and waited for his instructions. "Kiss me, Adam and I mean really kiss me." She smiled as Adam took in a deep breath and stepped closer to her. She waited for what felt like days until she felt his soft warm lips on hers. She smiled against his lips and softly kissed him back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is my favorite so far. Tell me what you think(: **

Annabelle laid in bed that night thinking. She smiled to herself as she thought about how her parents thought they were punishing her by sending her here, but actually they probably just made her life better. She laid back and stared up at the ceiling and then Adam crossed her mind. She was still hurt but the anger had sizzled down. Annabelle brushed her fingers across her lips as she thought about the kiss they had shared earlier. She'd never had someone want to get to know her. She'd had boys that liked her, but they never wanted to get to know her. Annabelle smiled once more at the thought of Adam and then drifted off to sleep.

Annabelle woke up with a start as her alarm went off. She looked over at the clock and sighed, it had only felt like she'd been asleep for a few minutes not hours. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up out of bed to begin her usual routine. After she finished getting ready she walked downstairs and grabbed two slices of toast and placed them in the toaster. She ate quickly and looked up at the clock to make sure she wasn't going to be late. Her walk to school was uneventful because she had to walk quickly so she wouldn't be late. She arrived at school after the bell had rang and she hurried through the hallways to her first class. Annabelle looked to her right and smiled at Adam. He looked at her confused. Why'd he look at me that way, she thought to herself. Annabelle turned her attention to the teacher, but didn't hear a word she was saying.

As soon as the bell rang, Annabelle sprang to life and walked out the door to wait on Adam. She smiled at him and quickly bit her lip. "Is something wrong?" Annabelle asked him as he exited the classroom. "I don't know is there?" Annabelle was extremely confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked as they began to walk down the hallway to gym. "You avoided me again this morning." Annabelle laughed quietly to herself. "Don't get all mad, silly goose." She laughed and then continued. "I was running late not avoiding you." Adam's cheeks instantly turned red from embarrassment. "Oh." Adam replied. "I'm not gonna lie Adam, I'm still sort of upset, but I'm not angry anymore." Annabelle said as she slightly smiled at him. Adam smiled at her and pulled her into a sweet hug.

Annabelle sat next to Adam during gym. They decided not to participate today and the teach said it was okay. Thank God for easy gym, she thought to herself. Annabelle smiled over at Adam and he flashed his goofy smile back at her. "So this is fun.." Annabelle said sarcastically. "What?" Adam questioned her. "Spending time with you, darling." She said in reply. "Oh, I bet." He replied as they smiled at each other happily. Annabelle turned her attention back to the people who were playing ping-pong. Adam looked over at her and slowly slid his arm around her waist. Annabelle felt his touch and turned and looked at him. "Did I say you could touch me there?" Annabelle asked with a sassy tone. Adam bit his lip and pulled his arm away. Annabelle got really close to Adam and quietly said, "I was just kidding, silly goose." She grabbed his arm and placed it back around her.

Annabelle and Adam happily walked to their usual spot for lunch. Clare and Eli looked as their two friends approached them. "Did I miss something?" Clare asked Eli who responded with the shrug of the shoulders. Annabelle sat down in front of Eli and looked away. "Do you think we can talk?" She asked Eli when she returned her eye contact. Eli nodded and they both stood up from the table. "Look I'm sorry how I act yesterday." Eli nodded. "Look we should have told you, but honestly I thought that if I didn't tell you I wouldn't feel bad everyday for what happened." Annabelle took in a deep breath. "No one blames you, Eli." She replied. "Not Julia's parents or me or anyone in our family." She paused and took in another breath. "It was an accident." She looked down and sighed. "I'm trying to accept that no one blames me. I'm trying.." Annabelle nodded and gave a small hug to Eli before they walked back to their table.

"So is everything good now?" Clare asked as they rejoined the table. "It's getting there." Annabelle replied with a smile on her face. "So what's your plans for the weekend?" Annabelle asked her friends. Clare looked over at Eli. "We're gonna study…together." Clare instantly blushed and looked away from Eli and back to Annabelle. "What about you Adam?" Annabelle asked happily. "Just sitting at home, I guess." Annabelle nodded her head. "Want to come over tonight and keep me company?" Annabelle asked him. He nodded, "I'd love to." Annabelle smiled happily as the bell rang to go to class. "Bye Adam." She said happily as they parted ways in the hallway.

Annabelle hurried out of the school and met Adam on the stairs. "Hey you.." She said as she got close to Adam. "Hey.." He replied. "Ready to go?" Annabelle nodded and they began there walk to her house. Annabelle looked over as they walked and noticed Adam walk far away from her. "Do I stink?" Annabelle laughed as she talked. "Oh no…" Adam looked over at her nervously. Annabelle reached over and grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his. "Is this okay?" She asked happily. Adam nodded and smiled at her. Annabelle broke away from his hand to open her door and stepped inside. Annabelle smiled, "Close your eyes." She said to him as he closed the door. Adam shut his eyes and Annabelle stepped closer to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Adam kissed back against her warm lips. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours before Adam pulled away and smiled at her. Tonight is gonna be fun, Adam thought to himself as he looked at the girl that gave him butterflies.

**A/N: Just letting readers know please review because that's how I know to keep publishing chapters. If you don't review I won't know to update(: Kay? Thank you(: **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you enjoy(:**

Annabelle smiled over at Adam as they sat down on the couch. "So are you hungry?" Adam shook his head. Lunch hadn't been that long ago. Annabelle nodded and looked around. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Annabelle asked Adam happily. "I'd love to." She smiled at him and quickly jumped off the couch and grabbed Adam's hand. She was happy for the first time in her life, but the only thing she could think of was that her happiness always ends. I wonder how long it'll last this time, Annabelle thought sadly. Adam looked over at the beautiful girl he was walking with and notice sadness fall over her face. Did I do something wrong? He questioned himself.

"What's wrong?" Annabelle looked over at him and sighed. "I was just thinking, that's all." Annabelle broke eye contact with Adam and he knew that it was just more than her thinking. "Well, what are you thinking?" Annabelle turned and looked at him. "Pushy much?" Annabelle said with a laugh. "I'm happy and for me it doesn't always last long." Adam nodded his head. "When are you going to disappear like everyone else?" Adam stopped walking and took her hands in his. "I'm never going anywhere, I promise." Annabelle smiled widely before giving him a tight hug. "I'm not gonna like I've heard that before, but for once it sounded genuine." They both walked in silence for what felt like hours. They had so much on each of their minds. Both were thinking about the other and couldn't be happier.

Annabelle turned to Adam and flashed him a smile. "Want to go to The Dot?" Annabelle asked as they neared the hangout spot. Adam nodded and she smiled at him. "You actually want to be seen out with me?" Adam asked her sadly. "Of course I do, Adam. Anyone who doesn't want to be seen with you is just stupid." Adam smiled at her. Adam opened the door for her and she happily thanked him. "Do you want anything?" Adam asked as they found a table for them to sit with. "French fries and a soda" She replied. "I can pay." She said quickly and she quickly started opening her purse. Adam grabbed her hand and shook his head. "I've got it." She smiled at him as he stood up and walked to the counter to order.

Annabelle looked at Adam as he stood at the counter patiently waiting to order. Annabelle couldn't believe how easy this boy could drag her in and keep her. She'd never been someone who the boys wanted, but now, she was. Annabelle smiled as Adam took his seat next to her. "This is nice." Annabelle said happily. Adam looked at her with a look of confusion. "Being here with you." Adam felt himself blush and he turned away from her. Annabelle laughed quietly as he tried to hide his red cheeks. Their food was brought to them rather quickly and they decided to share the fries. "Ketchup or no ketchup?" Adam asked Annabelle as he picked up the red bottle. "Ketchup, I can't get enough of the stuff." Adam nodded. "I agree." They both began to eat their meal together, happily smiling every so often.

Annabelle looked over at the door as it slowly opened and notice Clare and Eli. She waved and Clare happily bounced over to where they were sitting. "Hey." She said with a large smile on her face. Clare looked back and forth between the two. "I'm gonna go back to Eli." Annabelle smiled and said goodbye to Clare. They quickly finished their food so they could one again have alone time. They waved goodbye to their friends and left The Dot. Adam reached over and took Annabelle's hand in his own. "What going on in that head of yours?" Annabelle asked as she walked with Adam. "So much." He replied simply. She nodded her head and continued the walk with him.

They reached Annabelle's house and they walked inside and fell down on the couch. "Okay so eating and then walking equals bad." She said with a laugh. "I agree." Annabelle laughed once more before turning to Adam. "Aren't you hot?" Adam looked at her. "I mean you have like two shirts on." Adam nodded his head. "I'm fine." He looked away from her and then down at his shirts. The actually truth was that he was burning up, but he knew the over shirt hid two of his flaws that he hated. Annabelle looked at him suspiciously because she knew he was lying. "You shouldn't lie to me." She said. Adam looked at her and sighed. He knew that if anything was going to happen between the two of them he was going to have to be comfortable being himself around her. Adam took in a deep breath and pulled off the over shirt, "I'm trying to be comfortable around you, Annabelle." Annabelle nodded and took in a deep breath. "Thank you." she said happily. Annabelle looked up at the clock and back at Adam. "What time do you have to go home?" she asked him. "Hmm, actually I'm gonna call my mom real quick." Annabelle nodded as Adam stood up and excused himself to call home.

Annabelle sat by herself while he was busy talking to him mom on the phone. She picked up the shirt that he'd taken off and smiled. He was being himself around her, and that made her more happy than anything else. Annabelle smiled at the front door opened and he rejoined her on the couch. "Well, how'd that go?" Adam smiled at her. "Well, I've got some good news and bad news." He paused. "Good news my parents aren't going to be home tonight. Bad news I'm kind of stuck here." A smile instantly spread across her face. "You're staying here tonight." Adam nodded his head and she pulled him into a hug. "I actually won't have to be alone." Adam nodded again. Annabelle impulsively placed a sweet kiss on Adam's lips. She pulled away and placed her forehead on Adam's. "What's going through your head now?" Adam smiled at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out. Annabelle was shocked, but she quickly replied with a simple response. "I'd love to." Adam smiled and placed his lips back on hers.

The rest of the night they sat and talked about everything. From Adam's past to the bullying he'd received from Fitz. Then, they talked about Annabelle's past and her troubles she'd had at her last school. They were both happy and felt like nothing could go wrong. Annabelle turned on a movie and they began to watch it. At the end of the movie, Annabelle looked over at Adam, he'd fell asleep. Annabelle smiled one last time before closing her eyes and falling asleep right next to Adam.

* * *

A/N: This has been my favorite. I hope you liked it. thanks for reading and please review(:


	14. Chapter 14

Annabelle slowly opened her eyes as she felt a yawn coming. She smiled to herself remembering the night before. Everything was perfect for now. She turned to her right and saw he hadn't left yet. "Adam." She said quietly not trying to scare him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Good morning sunshine." Annabelle said happily. Adam laughed quietly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hungry?" Annabelle asked as her own stomach growled. He nodded and she grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

She opened the cabinet and pulled out the box of cereal. "Is cereal okay?" Adam looked up and nodded. Annabelle looked at him with a weird look. "Why aren't you talking?" She was confused. Did she imagine last night? He cleared his throat and then smiled. "Sorry I'm not a morning person." Annabelle laughed quietly and then took out two bowls and poured them both some cereal. "We should go do something with Eli and Clare." She said as she began to eat her cereal. He smiled at her, "Yeah we should." Annabelle flashed him a smile. "You might need to go home first. I mean, to take a shower and change." He nodded and took a bite of his cereal. "My aunt and uncle should be home sometime today." She said with a sigh. "Not happy about it?" Annabelle cleared her throat. "Well, when their home you won't be able to come over. Well, not as much anyway." She looked over his shoulder at the clock. "And Eli can't come at all." She broke eye contact with him. "Why not?" Annabelle looked back at him. "I don't want drama here and I can only imagine how much drama that'll start." Adam nodded. They both quickly finished their cereal. "So are you going to go on home and get cleaned up?" She asked him. He nodded. "How about I do the same and then I'll walk to your house?" She asked him. "That'll work." Annabelle smiled at him. "Well, I'll see you later then." They both smiled and hugged each other tightly. She waved goodbye as Adam closed the door behind him.

Annabelle smiled to herself and ran upstairs to grab her cell phone. She dialed Clare's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello." Clare said simply on the other end of the phone. "Hey!" Annabelle said energetically. Clare was surprised "Adam stayed over here last night." Annabelle blurted out to Clare. "Wait, what?" Clare said in a confused manner. "Well, his parents had to go somewhere over night and well he kind of just stayed here." Annabelle smiled at the thought. "What else happened?" Clare replied intrigued. "He asked me to be his girlfriend." Clare was shocked at this statement. "Do you think it's too soon?" Annabelle asked Clare nervously. "Do you think it's too soon?" Clare replied with a question. "Nope. It feels right, ya know?" Clare smiled. She could tell by the tone in Annabelle's voice that it was right and that they needed to be together. "I know what you mean." She replied to Annabelle. "So, Me and Adam were talking and we figured we'd all hang out tonight. I'm about to get ready and meet Adam so maybe Eli could come over to your house?" Annabelle said to Clare. "Yeah, I'll give him a call." Clare replied. "Okay. Well I'm going to get ready. So see you later." Annabelle smiled and shut her phone.

Annabelle took a shower quickly, did her hair and makeup, and lastly put on some clothes. Annabelle looked at her reflection and sighed, she never felt beautiful. She knew she was pretty, but definitely not beautiful. She shrugged her shoulders before slipping on some flip-flops and starting her ten minute walk to Adam's house. Annabelle walked nervously to his house last time she'd been there his mom didn't seem to happy with her being there. She had so much on her mind it was crazy. Adam had gained her trust so fast that it actually scared her. He was the first boy to make her nervous. Annabelle smiled knowing that this time was the first real and genuine relationship she'd been in.

Annabelle had reached Adam's house and walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. She waited shortly before the door was being opened to reveal Mrs. Torres. "Can you let Adam know I'm here?" She asked her nicely. "Of course." Mrs. Torres replied nicely. Annabelle leaned against the railing of the porch as she waited for Adam to finally come outside. She was playing with her cell as she heard the front door open. "Hey good looking." She said with a laugh as he stepped outside. "Talking to yourself is bad." He replied sarcastically. "Whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Ready to go?" Adam asked her as he offered his hand. She nodded and they started their walk to Clare's. Annabelle looked over at Adam and smiled. She knew today was going to be a good day.

A/n: I know this one wasn't great. Tomorrow's will be the day with Eli and Clare so it'll be great. (: review!(:


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:Enjoy(:

Annabelle looked over at Adam and smiled. Today was the first day they'd be out in person as a couple. They walked in almost silence until they reached Clare's house. "Is something wrong?" Annabelle turned to Adam and took in a deep breath. "No, why are you asking that?" She smiled at Adam. "I'm just worried something's going to go wrong." She let out a breath loudly. Adam took her hand in his, "Nothing is going to happen." Annabelle smiled and placed a soft kiss on Adam's cheek. "Be right back." She said as she rang Clare's doorbell.

Annabelle and Adam waited for a few minutes before the bubbly girl finally joined them outside. "Where's Eli?" Annabelle asked Clare. Clare looked around and then back at her friends. "He's on his way. Problems with his family." Annabelle nodded. "So Adam, how'd you get his lucky?" Clare joked with Adam. "I have no idea." Annabelle felt his grip on her hand tighten. She looked over at him and flashed a toothy smile. The three were standing around talking when they heard the sound of Eli pulling up in his iconic hearse, Morty. Clare instantly smiled and waved happily at him. That girls got it bad, Annabelle thought to herself. Eli stepped out of his car and looked at his friends. "So where are we going today?" He questioned them. They all turned and looked at each other, they hadn't thought this far ahead. They stood there in silence until Annabelle finally spoke. "How about we get in the hearse and just drive?" Eli nodded his head. "Sounds perfect." He said as he motioned for the three to get in the car.

Clare took her seat in the front and Adam and Annabelle sat in the back. This was the first time Annabelle had ever seen the inside of a hearse and to be honest she didn't think it was weird at all. This fits Eli, she thought to herself. Annabelle looked over at Adam who seemed to be thinking. Annabelle leaned closer to him. "What's going on in there?" Adam seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about. "Oh uh nothing." Annabelle looked at him suspiciously. "That didn't sound too convincing." Adam looked at her funny before turning attention to something else besides her. Annabelle decided to talk to the other two friends she had in the car as Eli drove to wherever they were going. They laughed about random stories that Eli told and it was fun. Well, except the fact the whole time Adam practically ignored her. What it this? Eli comes around and I don't exist or he's ashamed of me, Annabelle thought to herself as the car came to a stop.

"Uh, Eli where are we?" Clare said as they pulled off the road in the middle of nowhere. Eli laughed quietly, "I use to come here to calm down. There's a park not far down that trail." Annabelle and Clare both instantly looked at each other. I mean come on, they were girls and Eli had brought them somewhere they'd have to hike? Annabelle laughed quietly to herself as they all stepped out of the car. Annabelle looked over at Adam who quickly looked away from you. She walked up to Clare and pulled her off to the side before they began their walk. "What's his problem?" Clare turned and looked at Adam who was starting at the ground. "I have no idea." Annabelle let out a loud sigh. "Eli comes around and he does a 180 from what he was like before." She rolled her eyes and her and Clare returned to the boys. When the girls had returned to the boys it appeared they'd been talking about something but instantly stopped. What's his problem? Annabelle thought as they started their walk.

Annabelle stood next to Clare and Adam next to Eli. This is so freakin' stupid, Annabelle thought as she glanced over at Adam. They walked for nearly twenty minutes before they reached a clearing. Annabelle smiled as she saw an old abandoned play ground. "This is great.." She said as she ran to the swings and jumped on. She turned and looked at Adam before pushing off the ground and beginning to swing. Clare joined Annabelle and the others quickly followed. This was perfect, well almost, Annabelle looked over at him once more and got nothing in return. Clare slowed down and jumped off the swing. "Hey Eli. Come with me." She said obviously trying to get Eli to come with her so Annabelle could talk to Adam. Eli quickly stopped and followed Clare back into the trees.

Annabelle slowed her swing and stood up. She walked over to Adam and just stood there. "What's your problem?" She said simply. "I don't have a problem." He replied angrily pushing past her. "I think you do. One minute you're all sweet and now you're a jerk. Explain." Annabelle said as she followed him. "I decided we can't be together." Annabelle took in a deep breath. "What?" She replied. "You don't understand. We can't ever really be together." Annabelle looked at him. She was confused. "What do you mean?" She said quietly. "We'll never be like Eli and Clare, I mean, I'm not a typical guy like Eli, it complicates things." Annabelle rolled her eyes and stepped closer. "I knew this when I agreed to be with you." Adam stepped away from her. "I'm afraid." He said quietly. "Of what? Me?" Annabelle bit her lip as she waited for him to answer. Adam shook his head, "No of course not." He paused. "Being with me could get you hurt and I couldn't live with myself if something happened." Annabelle sat down on a nearby bench and Adam quickly joined her. "That's a risk we're going to have to take Adam." Adam looked at her. He nodded and took her hand. "Are you 100% positive you want to take this risk with me?" He looked into her eyes. "I'm positive." Adam pulled her into a hug and then he really knew this girl was for real and he cared about her more than anything.

**A/N: The rest of the day will be in tomorrow's update. I just thought this was a good stopping place. Tell me what you think(: Like I always said I won't be able to know to update unless you review**


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: I know this is short, I'm sorry:( review anyways?

Annabelle moved away from the hug and looked at Adam. "Don't ever doubt this." She took in a deep breath as she paused. "If I didn't want this to work you'd know." Annabelle smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "One last question, do you want this?" She asked him simply. "Absolutely." Adam smiled widely and pulled her back into a hug. When they pulled away from each other they both smiled. Annabelle stood up and walked back to the swings and motioned for Adam to join her. "Clare, Eli you can come back!" Annabelle shouted. Clare slowly started walking out of the woods with a smile on her face. "So what happened?" Clare said as she sat on the swing on the other side of Annabelle. "Oh come on Clare, don't pretend you weren't listening." They both laughed quietly as they began to swing.

Annabelle looked over at Adam and smiled. Maybe now everything will work, she thought to herself. Annabelle jumped off the swing and ran over to the bench while the others remained swinging. She sat by herself watching the three people who meant the most to her swing. She was happy for now and nothing could break that happiness now. Adam was the next to jump off the swing and join Annabelle. "Hey.." She said quietly as Adam sat next to her. "Hey beautiful." He said to her. Annabelle felt her cheeks flush instantly, "Don't call me that." He looked over at her with a confused look. "I don't feel beautiful." She said truthfully. Adam looked at her sadly, "You are though, and I want to make you feel that way." Annabelle smiled widely. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She bit her lip before pulling Adam close to her and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. They pulled away from each other as Eli and Clare joined them.

"Are we interrupting?" Eli said sarcastically as the approached the two. "No not at all." Annabelle replied happily. Clare looked over at Annabelle and smiled happily. "So is anyone else hungry?" Eli asked interrupting the silence. Annabelle nodded quickly. "How about I run back into town and grab something to eat?" Eli asked. "Sounds good." Clare replied looking back and forth between everyone. Eli smiled at Clare before standing up and beginning his walk back to Morty. Adam smiled once more at Annabelle before standing to join Eli. Annabelle smiled over at Clare, "I'm so freakin happy." Annabelle practically screamed as the boys left. "I can tell." Clare replied. "Does Mr. Goldsworthy make you happy?" Annabelle asked Clare jokingly. "Oh you know it.." They both laughed loudly.

"Well, look what we have here…" The girls heard behind them. Clare felt chills run down her back as she knew instantly who the voice belonged to. Clare turned around to see none other Mark Fitzgerald, Fitz for short. "What do you want?" Clare said coldly. "How about some fun?" Fitz walked over to the girls and smiled. Annabelle sat there in silence, she was terrified. Fitz walked up behind Annabelle and placed his hand on her shoulder pulling her closer to him. "I'll show you how a real guy is." Annabelle pulled away quickly trying to escape his grip. He spun her around quickly, "I'll be gentle…"


	17. Chapter 17

Annabelle pushed him harder trying to break free from his grasp. She was terrified. Fitz shoved her harder back onto the bench and turned to Clare. "Don't touch her!" Annabelle yelled at Fitz as he turned his attention to Clare. "Do whatever you want to me just leave her alone." She said as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Well, how sweet is that. She's protecting you Edwards." Clare looked over at Annabelle quickly and shook her head. Clare didn't know what Annabelle was doing. Clare felt herself being pushed off the bench by Fitz. She was terrified and she didn't want anything to happen to Annabelle. Fitz got closer to Annabelle and Clare immediately began to look around for something to protect them with. Nothing, how could there just be nothing. Clare grabbed her cell and called Eli. No answer. Now Clare was truly worried something bad was happening.

Fitz pushed himself on Annabelle and to protect Clare she just took it. She couldn't believe this was going to happen again. She pushed him and nothing would happen he was way to strong for her. Annabelle laid on the bench for what felt like hours with Fitz's hot breath on her. Fitz moved away from her as they heard two car doors. Were the boys back? Were they coming to the rescue? Annabelle pushed with all her force and knocked Fitz off her as he'd been distracted. "Run!" She yelled loudly at Clare as they both ran as fast as they could in the direction Eli had parked the car earlier. Neither girl looked back but quickly heard nothing behind them. Had he given up? They truly were not sure so they continued to run at full force. Annabelle slowed to catch her breath and then quickly continued the run. The two girls ran until Eli and Adam had came into view again. "What's wrong?" both boys said as the girls ushered them to follow them back to the car. Annabelle was the first one to reach the car as the tears were pouring out of her eyes. She sat down on the ground and waited for the other three.

Bruises were already forming on the wrist that Fitz had gripped so tight as the others reached the car. Eli caught his breath quickly and finally spoke, "What the hell happened?" Annabelle looked up at him, but said nothing. She had nothing to say. "Fitz attacked us." Clare said quietly as she sat next to Annabelle on the ground. "He didn't touch me." she said as she looked back at Annabelle. "Only Annabelle." Clare finished before pulling Annabelle into a hug and letting her cry on her shoulder. "Why'd he do that?" Adam asked infuriated. Annabelle looked up at Adam and finally spoke, "He wanted to teach me what a real guy was like.." She said quietly. Adam turned away from her. This was my fault, he thought to himself. "He can't get away with this." Eli said as he looked at the two upset girls. Adam looked at Annabelle and shook his head, "He's not going to get away with this Annabelle." Annabelle looked up and nodded her head and slowly stood up. Adam pulled her into a tight hug, "And you're not going to be alone if I can help it." Annabelle cry on his shoulder as they stood there. When they pulled away they all got into the hearse and slowly drove away.

They all sat in silence except for the occasional clearing of the throat or sniffle from the girls. They hadn't talked about calling the police. Annabelle sighed because she knew that her aunt and uncle are home by now and honestly she didn't want them to know she'd already had trouble on her first week. What if they don't want me either, she thought as they neared her house. "Wait!" Annabelle shouted loudly startling Eli. "I don't want to go home." Eli turned to look at Clare. "Not right now at least." Eli nodded his head and instead turned to go to Clare's house. Annabelle looked over at Adam who hadn't let her hand go the entire ride, "Thank you." she said quietly to Adam. He nodded and tried his best to smile. They soon arrived at Clare's house and the four of them walked inside. Clare's parents weren't there so they could openly talk about what had happened. "We have to report this." Clare said in a matter of fact way. Annabelle shook her head in disagreement. "We can't…" Annabelle took in a deep breath and turned away from the others. "Are you crazy? Of course we can." Eli said in reply. "Fine, call the police and I'll be out of here so fast I won't even know what to think. My aunt and uncle aren't going to let me stay if I'm already causing problems." She took in a deep breath and felt more tears begin to flow. "Fine, we won't call the police but we'll definitely get him back." Adam nodded his head in agreement and they all let out loud sighs.

Annabelle stood up and decided it was time for her to go home. "I want to walk…" she paused and took in a deep breath. "Adam can you walk with me?" He nodded and said his goodbyes to Clare and Eli and began to walk Annabelle home. "You aren't walking to school by yourself, ever." Adam said as they walked down the sidewalk towards Annabelle's home. "I don't want to." She replied quietly. "I should've stayed with you." He said to her sadly. "It wasn't your fault Adam. It was his and only his." Adam nodded his head and stepped closer to her. "I'm going to protect you Annabelle, I promise." She nodded once more and smiled slightly. She looked over at Adam as they reached her house. "Well, they're home. So..I guess this is goodbye for now." Adam nodded his head and gave her a gentle hug. "I'll call you later. Okay?" He said to her. She nodded her head and waved one last wave to him before stepping inside to greet her aunt and her uncle. Joy, they're back, she thought to herself.

* * *

A/n: I like this one(: review?


	18. Chapter 18

"Annabelle!" She heard her aunt yell so soon as the door was open. "Hey." Annabelle said trying to sound happy. "We've missed you.." Annabelle's Aunt Elizabeth said happily. "Missed you too." she replied as Aunt Elizabeth pulled her into a hug. "Have you been crying?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. "I was with friends watching a sad movie. No big deal." She smiled at her aunt. "I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down." She smiled one more fake smile and ran up the stairs. Once to her room, she laid down slowly onto the bed. Her whole body was hurting and she could tell she had many bruises, but she was too afraid to check. Annabelle laid in her bed just staring at the ceiling for almost half an hour before she drifted off into a tear-filled sleep.

Annabelle woke up suddenly as she heard her phone loudly ringing in her pocket. She instinctly pulled her cell out and flipped it open, "Hello?" She said sleepily. "Are you okay? You said you'd call and didn't." It was Adam probably the only voice she wanted to hear right now. "I'm fine. I actually fell asleep." She cleared her throat as she sat up in her bed. "That's good." He said quietly on the other end of the phone. "Annabelle I still feel terrible that this all happened." Annabelle let out a sigh. "Adam, it wasn't your fault so don't feel bad." Annabelle shook her head. Adam hadn't done anything wrong and the mere thought that he felt responsible made her sick to her stomach. "I'm trying not to Annabelle, it's just he doesn't like me and I know he did that to get back at me." Adam said sadly. "I know, but I don't care what he does because if he thinks this is going to get me away from you he's crazy." She paused briefly. "I mean honestly this pushes us closer." She said as a slight smile spread across her face. "I know.." Adam said quietly. "Hey Adam?" she said quietly. "Yes?" He said suspiciously. "Come over.." Adam was confused. "It's late Annabelle." He replied simply. "So? You should sneak over here. Please. I need you right now." She said truthfully. Adam took in a deep breath knowing that they both could end up in trouble for this one, but she needed him and he had to go. "I'll be there in ten. Come to the front door or what?" He asked as he shook his head. "Yeah, I'll meet you down there. My aunt and uncle are asleep so it'll be easy to get you in." Annabelle smiled, genuinely smiled. "Okay see you soon." Adam said quietly as he shut his phone and started his walk to Annabelle's.

Annabelle walked quietly down the stairs and out to the front porch where she waited patiently for Adam. She honestly didn't know why she needed him, but she just did. It was crazy and they both might get in trouble but right now she didn't care. About ten minutes later exactly, Adam approached her house. Annabelle smiled a small smile and waved to him. "This is stupid…" He said jokingly. "I need this, Adam." Annabelle said quietly as she took his hand and lead him up the stairs to her room. She sat down on the bed and looked at Adam. "You can sit down.." He smiled and sat next to her. "I'm scared, Adam." She said as he sat next to her. "Of what?" Adam said sympathetically. "Being alone…" She bit her lip and sighed. "I'm here, Annabelle." He said as he took her hand sweetly in his own. "And I'm not going anywhere, beautiful." Annabelle nodded her head and laid back on the bed.

They laid together on the bed for hours they weren't talking just being in each other's company. During the few hours Annabelle realized something about the relationship with Adam, it was perfect. They were laying in her bed and Adam wasn't trying to force anything on her, he was just laying with her. "Adam, this means a lot to me." She said breaking the silence. "This is my job, to be here for you." Annabelle felt a smile spread across her face. "You do know you have to leave eventually." She said sadly. "I know, but we'll see each other later I'm sure." He replied happily. "Adam, I see myself falling in love with you." Adam's face instantly turned into a smile. "You mean that?" He asked her. "Absolutely." He smiled happily and kissed her cheek softly. Annabelle scoot closer to Adam and he wrapped his arm around her. Annabelle felt her eyes getting heavy and she took in a deep breath. "I'm sleepy.." She said quietly. Adam looked down at her and smiled. He placed a soft kiss on her lips as she began to drift off to sleep and then he quietly walked out of the house and back to his.

Adam smiled on the way home from her house. She was perfect and he really needed her. The truth is he also could see himself falling in love with her. He reached his house and climbed into bed. He laid there staring at the ceiling smiling happily as he fell into a dream filled sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n: People have reviewed that they wanted the dialouge seperated from the other text so I gave it a shot. I'm sorry if it's weird I've never done one like this before. Please review(:

* * *

Annabelle woke that morning with a smile and looked around and Adam was no where to be found. He had stayed with her until she'd fallen asleep. Annabelle remembered yesterday's event the good and the bad and she sighed. Today was a new day and she was going to try and not thinking about the incident with Fitz. Annabelle rolled over and looked at the clock, 11:14 already. She'd slept in pretty late and she knew her aunt probably had a lot to tell her. Annabelle jumped up out of bed and ran down the stairs.

"Hey Aunt Elizabeth." She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Anna." Elizabeth said in reply.

Annabelle smiled over at her aunt, "How was your trip?" She asked her.

"Really good actually. I felt bad because we left you." Elizabeth took her eyes away from Annabelle's. Elizabeth wants Annabelle to feel loved here and not neglected.

"It's okay really." Annabelle really wanted to tell her aunt about Eli, but knew right now wasn't the time.

"So you made friends already?" Elizabeth questioned her.

Annabelle nodded, "Yeah, three of them."

Elizabeth smiled widely. "That's really good." She nodded again as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

Annabelle finished her cereal and ran upstairs and grabbed her cell. _Hey good looking, _she typed quickly and hit the send button. She say with her cell on her lap and jumped as soon as she received a reply. _Finally awake?_ He had replied. _Sure am. Thanks for last night. _She smiled and laid back down on her bed. About five minutes later her phone began to ring.

"Hello.." Annabelle said as she picked up the phone.

"Meet me at The Dot in five?" Adam said quickly on the other end of the phone.

"Make it ten and you have a date." Annabelle said in reply.

"Okay see you in ten." Adam said and quickly hung up.

Annabelle smiled and hung up the phone. She jumped up out of her bed and ran to the bathroom and quickly did her hair and makeup. She pulled on her clothes and ran out the door and headed to The Dot.

When she arrived at The Dot, Adam was sitting at a table waiting for Annabelle. She smiled happily as she walked over to Adam and sat down across from him.

"Hey you." She said sweetly to Adam.

"How're you today?" He replied

"I'm actually good. I'm not going to think about yesterday." Annabelle moved her eyes from Adam's quickly.

Adam nodded as they ordered them something to drink. "Did they know you were gone last night?" She asked him.

"Nope not at all." He said happily to her.

They drank their coffee happily together laughing and joking the whole time. They finished their coffee and decided to go for a walk. Adam opened the door for Annabelle and she stepped outside.

"Where to?" Annabelle asked Adam

"Hmm. I don't know.." Adam said as he looked in both directions.

Annabelle laughed happily. "We'll just end up wherever we go." Adam nodded his head and they laced their fingers together. Annabelle took in a deep breath as she looked over at Adam. He made her happier then he even knew. Annabelle knew if it wasn't for Adam she would hate being at Degrassi.

Annabelle looked over at Adam happily, "Have you ever dated anyone else?"

Adam turned to her shaking his head, "Nope, only you." Adam took in a deep breath and then returned the question.

"One other guy." She bit her lip and looked away from Adam. "It didn't end well and he was nothing like you." She smiled widely over at him.

"I promise I won't ever hurt you, Annabelle." Adam said sincerely to her.

Annabelle's smile grew more as the sweet words left Adam's mouth. "You're too sweet to me."

Adam laughed quietly to himself, "Trust me you deserve it."

Annabelle let out a sigh and stopped Adam from walking, "You deserve someone that's going to be sweet to you, Adam."

Adam broke eye contact with her. Annabelle took his face in his hands. "You need to listen to me, I'm serious." Adam nodded his head and looked into her eyes.

"You're too good of a person for people to be mean to." Annabelle bit her lip and then pulled Adam's face close to her own. She didn't place her lips on his but waited for him to make the next move. He smiled before touching his lips on her's sweetly. When they broke contact they both smiled happily before continuing on with their walk.

"Today's been great." Adam said as he and Annabelle walked down the sidewalk.

"I agree, Mr. Torres." They both laughed happily.

"Can I ask you something?" Adam said nervously.

"Sure?" She replied.

"Are you going to tell your aunt and uncle about Eli?" He took in a deep breath waiting for her answer.

"I plan to." She paused. "They never blamed him, Adam." She looked over at Adam and shook her head.

"I know.." He said quietly.

Annabelle pulled out her cell to check the time and noticed she needed to be home soon. She looked over at Adam and sighed.

"I should be getting home." She bit her lip.

"I'll walk you there." Adam smiled over at her and then continued to walk with her.

They walked together up onto Annabelle's front porch and then they both turned to the other. Annabelle didn't want him to leave, and Adam truthfully didn't want to. Annabelle smiled widely and then kissed Adam sweetly.

"Bye Adam.." She said quietly as their lips parted.

"Goodbye Annabelle" He replied

Annabelle turned away from him and walked inside. He waited a few seconds and then walked off the porch and began to walk home. .


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This one is sort of long but I hope you enjoy. Please review! I don't know to update if you don't review! **

Annabelle walked inside and smiled widely at her aunt that was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"You look like you had a good day." Aunt Elizabeth said happily.

Annabelle walked over to her aunt and took a seat next to her on the couch. "I really did." Annabelle bit her lip and let out a loud sigh.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Elizabeth asked sincerely.

Annabelle turned to her aunt and smiled. This was so different to Annabelle, her own mother didn't like talking to her. She took in a deep breath and decided she'd just mention Adam to her aunt and see the reaction.

"I spent the day with a guy friend of mine." Annabelle said quickly. She decided not to tell her the truth of Adam being her boyfriend. She was going to work up to that later.

"Oh, just a guy friend?" Elizabeth questioned her.

Annabelle nodded but couldn't help but smile just thinking about Adam. He made her heart flutter and her stomach get butterflies. He was perfect for her. She'd never had someone completely make her fall for them like Adam had.

"I think I like him." Annabelle said to her aunt.

"Already?" Elizabeth replied with questioning eyes.

"He's so different than anyone else I've met." Annabelle said in a matter of fact way.

"Well, don't rush things." Elizabeth sweetly replied.

Annabelle nodded once more, "I don't plan to. Anyways I'm going upstairs. Goodnight." She said quickly as she stood from the couch. She waved to her aunt before running up the stairs and into her room. She threw herself on the bed and began to smile uncontrollably. She'd never been this happy. Moving to Canada was honestly the best thing that ever happened to her.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Clare's number. Clare was slowly becoming her best friend right now she needed to talk to her.

"Hey!" Clare answered energetically.

"Clare bear!" Annabelle replied on the other end of the phone.

"How'd you know that nickname?" Clare said with an annoyed tone.

Annabelle laughed loudly, "Adam told me."

"Should've known." Clare replied happily.

"Speaking of Adam, we spent the day together." Annabelle said excitedly to Clare.

"And how'd that go?" Clare said intrigued.

"Clare, he's perfect for me. It's just so crazy." She said quickly.

"Well according to Eli, Adam says the same thing about you." Clare giggled on the other line.

"There's only one problem, maybe it's too perfect?" Annabelle questioned herself.

"Nothing can be too perfect. You'll have issues and you'll work through them. It'll be fine Annabelle, don't worry." Clare said reassuringly.

Annabelle nodded and took in a deep breath, "Now I know why I called you." She paused. "You know just what to say."

"Well, I try." Clare replied simply.

"Thanks Clare." Annabelle said as her cell beeped loudly into her ear. She pulled the phone away from her face and saw an incoming call from Adam.

"Adam's calling, so call you later?" Annabelle said quickly to Clare.

"Of course. Have fun!" Clare said happily.

Annabelle pulled the phone away to answer the phone, but soon realized she'd missed the call. _Please call back, _She thought to herself as she stared down at the phone. Ten minutes later her cell rang once more.

"Hello!" She said as she answered the phone.

"Hey beautiful." Adam replied on the other end. Annabelle's face instantly turned into a smile as she heard the voice of her boyfriend on the other end of the phone.

"Miss me already?" She said jokingly.

"Every second we're apart." He said with a laugh.

"I knew it!" Annabelle laughed loudly.

"Can I come over?" Adam asked her nervously.

Annabelle looked around and began to think of an excuse. She didn't know if she was ready for him to meet her family, but she knew she couldn't lie to him. Annabelle has made up her mind.

"Of course Adam." She replied nervously.

"Be there in ten." He said as he closed the phone.

Annabelle sat very still on her bed as she realized she'd eventually have to tell her aunt and uncle about Adam's secret, but for now she'd keep it a secret. Annabelle stood up and ran down the stairs happily.

"Well, it looks like you're going to meet my friend." Annabelle said quickly to her aunt.

"He's coming over?" She questioned. Annabelle nodded her head and took a seat next to her aunt as they waited for the doorbell to ring. To Annabelle it felt like hours as she waited for Adam to arrive at the house. Annabelle turned to the door as they both heard footsteps on the porch quickly followed by the loud doorbell. Annabelle sprang up from the couch and opened the door. She smiled at Adam and motioned for him to come inside.

"Hey.." Annabelle said quietly to Adam as he stood next to her. Annabelle looked between her aunt and Adam and quickly sprang to life.

"Aunt Elizabeth this is Adam." She paused briefly before continuing. "Adam this is my aunt Elizabeth."

Adam smiled over at Elizabeth before extended his hand to her, "It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth took his hand and shook it gently, "Same to you sweetheart."

Annabelle bit her lip as the two began to talk to each almost as if Annabelle wasn't even there. "Why don't we have some ice cream?" Annabelle said.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth replied and the three people walked into the kitchen. Annabelle, Adam, and Elizabeth sat in the kitchen for over two hours talking about everything from Elizabeth's work to Adam's family and even about Julia. The daughter she'd lost only a year ago.

"Well I'm going upstairs. Goodnight kids." She said happily as she left the kitchen leaving the two sitting.

"She likes you." Annabelle said as Elizabeth had disappeared from view.

"Good that's what I wanted." He replied.

"Ya know what?" Annabelle asked him.

"Huh?" Adam was confused.

"I like you too." She replied sweetly to him.

"That's really what I want." He replied before stepping closer to Annabelle. Annabelle took in a deep breath as Adam was only inches from her. This was the first time Adam had acted like this without Annabelle having to tell him to. Adam moved his face closer to her's and waited patiently for her to close the gap. She smiled and quickly placed her lips gently on his. Adam kissed her back with more passion than he'd ever done before. When they pulled away from each other Annabelle took in a few deep breaths.

"Wow…." Adam said quietly to Annabelle.

"Wow is right…" She replied back.

"I've got to go." Adam said sadly.

Annabelle nodded her head. "I know. Goodnight Adam Torres.

Adam smiled happily, "Goodnight Annabelle Harrison.

He turned away from her and walked out the front door. Annabelle looked around before running out the door after him. Adam heard footsteps on the porch behind him and instinctively stopped. Annabelle ran up to him and pulled his lips back to hers. She never kissed anyone like this her entire life. She let everything out in that one kiss. Annabelle wrapped her arms up around his neck and continued the passionate kiss. Adam broke the kiss and smiled down at the girl in front of him.

"You're perfect." He said quietly to her.

"No I'm not." She said sweetly.

"I think you are." Adam replied.

"You're crazy." Annabelle laughed happily and placed one more kiss on Adam's lips before turning away from him and running back up the stairs of the porch.

"Bye Mr. Torres!" She shouted behind her as she closed the front door of her house.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Well, people aren't reviewing and that's what keeps me writing. I need to know what you're thinking about the story and what you think I should change. So please review!(: Also, I'm sorry updates aren't as often as they use to be. I'm super busy with school.**

Annabelle woke up bright and early the next day. _It's already Monday_, she thought quietly to herself as she stood up from her bed. She stumbled to her bathroom and groaned as she looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she still had on makeup residue from the night before. She sighed and began her normal morning routine. She dressed quickly and ran down the stairs in fear she'd be late. After her short walk she'd arrived to Degrassi on time, actually she was early.

"Hey you!" Someone said behind her.

Annabelle turned around to find Eli, "Where's Adam?" She asked him.

"You just missed him." Eli replied. Annabelle nodded and turned away from Eli and walked up the front steps.

She walked to her first class by herself and waited for Adam to join the class. She nervously waited for him wondering where he could be. Not long after the bell rang Adam stumbled through the door. Annabelle looked over at him. She was confused why was he late. She cleared her thoughts and turned back to the teacher. When the bell finally rang Annabelle jumped up and joined Adam by his desk.

"Why were you late?" She questioned him.

"My mom was talking to Principal Simpson." He replied as he stood up from the desk and walked out of the classroom.

"About what?" She asked.

"Just stuff, okay? I don't want to talk about it." He said with an annoyed tone. Annabelle nodded her head and walked with Adam to class. Something was bothering him and she really didn't have a clue what it could be. Had she done something? She didn't think she did at least but perhaps she did.

Annabelle sat in their gym class not paying attention to her surroundings. She was too concentrated on the thoughts spinning in her head. She wanted to know why Mrs. Torres was talking to Simpson, but she also didn't want to make Adam mad. She shrugged off the thoughts and turned to Adam who was sitting next to her.

"Want to hang out after school?" She inquired.

"Can't. Grams is in town." He replied.

"Oh, never mind then." Annabelle said reluctantly. They sat in silence for ten minutes before either let out a word. Annabelle was the one to break the silence.

"What's wrong Adam?" She asked sincerely.

"Nothing." He said quietly to her.

"You shouldn't lie to me Adam." She took in a deep breath and loudly exhaled.

Adam turned to look at her, "Grams doesn't know Adam."

Annabelle knew what he meant and she felt terrible for him. "What are you going to do?"

Adam broke his eyes from hers, "Either I go as Gracie or not at all."

She looked at Adam sadly, "So you're going as Gracie…"

Adam didn't say a word, he only nodded giving Annabelle the answer she was looking for. Annabelle felt so bad, but this was something she couldn't fix. She hated watching him hurt and not be able to help him in any way.

"I'm sorry Adam." She finally said in an attempt to calm him.

"Don't apologize." He replied coldly. "I'm skipping the rest of the day so see you tomorrow." He said angrily as the bell rang.

Annabelle rolled her eyes and gathered her stuff. It was lunch time and she knew who exactly she needed to talk to, Clare and Eli. She hurried down the hall and outside to their lunch table. She'd beat them both there. When they finally joined her she began to spill everything that was happening.

"We're not going to last." She paused. "He was angry with me and I wasn't the reason he was even upset."

Eli and Clare looked back at Annabelle. They honestly didn't know what to say or do.

"I know he hates himself and that kills me." She let out a long sigh before turning away from her two friends.

"Just do what you think is right." Clare said quietly to her.

Annabelle nodded her head, "What if what I think is right won't result in me and Adam together?"

Clare nervously looked at Annabelle, "You still need to do it."

Annabelle nodded once more. She quickly pulled out her cell and typed a text to Adam quickly. 'You're letting Gracie come between us and until that's different this won't work.' She hit the send button and slid the phone back in her pocket.

"It'll be okay, in time." Eli said reassuringly to her.

"I really hope you're right." She replied as tears formed in her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This isn't my best. Don't worry people, Adam will be in this!

Several week had passed since Annabelle had sent the text message to Adam. He never asked her about it and they hadn't spoken since that day at school. Annabelle felt bad ending things in a text message, but she knew that's the only way she could do it. She knew that if she tried in person she would of caved when she saw his sweet eyes.

_Great another day in hell_, she thought to herself as she walked out her front door and onto the sidewalk. Annabelle was lonely. She walked to school by herself, spent the day by herself and even ate lunch by herself. Clare would occasionally sit with her for a few minutes, but she would always return to Eli and that also meant Adam. Annabelle rolled her eyes as she reached the Degrassi steps, she hated it here. She slowly walked to class, she was in no hurry to have to sit next to Adam and completely ignore him. She hated how things were, but they honestly had to be this way.

Annabelle reached the classroom and quickly took her seat. She felt Adam's eyes on her and she sighed.

"Stop it." She spat at him quietly. Adam shook his head and turned to the teacher as she began her lecture for the day. Annabelle hated being mean to him, but he'd was equally mean to her. Their days were spent insulting the other and secretly wishing they could talk to each other.

"Well, today we'll be starting a project to please choose partners." The teacher announced to the class. Annabelle felt her heart leap into her chest. She didn't know anyone, well not really anyway. She looked around the class trying to locate someone without a partner when her eyes landed on K.C. Guthrie. She nodded her head and stood up and walked over to his desk.

"You don't have a partner and neither do I, so partners?" She asked him nervously.

"Sounds like a plan." He said nicely back to her.

"K.C. right?" She asked making sure she had the right name.

"Yeah, and you're Annabelle right?" He said with a smile.

"That's me." She said quietly as she sat in the desk next to him.

Annabelle glanced over at Adam to find him staring at her. She looked over at K.C. and smiled. Was she trying to make him jealous? No, she honestly wasn't, but she could tell it was getting to him.

K.C. looked over Annabelle shoulder to see Adam staring at the pair, "What's his problem?"

"Long story." She said with a laugh.

"I can tell that." K.C. with a smirk.

"We dated, but there was issues." Annabelle blurted out.

"I know how that feels." He said quietly.

"So, you want to come to my house to do the project?" She asked him nicely.

K.C. nodded quickly, "Sure, I'll meet you after school."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled at him.

The bell rang and Annabelle sprang up from the desk and quickly out the door. She heard footsteps behind her and knew who they belonged to.

"Leave me alone, Adam." She said loudly.

She quickened her paced, but felt a hand wrap around her arm.

"What do you want?" She practically yelled at him.

"You don't waste time do you." He said rudely to her

Annabelle was shocked at him, "Stay the hell away from me." She said angrily as she jerked her arm away from him. She stomped away from and walked into the gym. She was hurt, how could he say something like that to her. She turned and looked at him as he took a seat close to her. She was angry and hurt.

The day dragged on and moved in slow motion for Annabelle. She had brief conversation with Clare before walking outside to wait for the new English partner to meet her. She sat down and watched students pour out of the school, but K.C. never showed. She let out a deep breath, he'd blown her off. She stood up and began to walk home.

"Annabelle!" She heard being shouted behind her. She turned around and K.C. came sprinting after her.

"I didn't think you were going to show." she said honestly.

"I'm not that bad of a guy." He replied to her. "Ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded her head and began the walk to her house with K.C. It was nice to not be alone, but she knew that he wasn't who she wanted by her side.

A/n: Don't worry! Adam and her will be together again! Just keep reading! Review please!


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: Well here's another chapter. I'm thinking about wrapping this story soon but I'm sure if I get enough reviews telling me not to I won't. I love this story and I hope you feel the same. Please review!

* * *

Annabelle was happy to have someone to walk with even if it wasn't be person she knew she wanted. She smiled over at K.C. happily as they began the walk to her house.

"So we have to do a poster about Shakespeare." Annabelle said finally mentioning their project.

"Sounds easy enough." K.C. replied.

"Oh I know." She said with a laugh. "It's like we're in junior high again."

K.C. nodded at her. Annabelle knew that Adam hated her even more now, but right at this moment she didn't care. Adam had been terribly mean to her and Annabelle had never even said one harsh word to or about him. She shrugged off her thoughts and turned her attention to her new found friend, K.C.

"So, what other Degrassi girls have you dated?" She inquired. She knew about Jenna but no one else.

"Clare." He said simply with a sad look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"I hurt Clare and I even know she didn't deserve that." He said sadly.

"I'm sure she forgives you." Annabelle said with a reassuring smile.

"I doubt that." K.C. sharply at her.

Annabelle knew she needed to change the subject quickly to lighten the mood. "Well, We're here!" She said enthusiastically. Annabelle unlocked the door and motioned for K.C. to follow her inside. _No one's home, go figure_, she thought to herself. She sat her stuff down on the couch and turned back to K.C.

"Are you thirsty or anything?" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just thirsty." He replied. K.C. looked around nervously and then turned back to Annabelle. "Are your parents home?"

Annabelle stopped what she was doing and turned to K.C. "I don't live with my parents." She paused briefly. "I live with my aunt and uncle." She let a faint smile spread across her lips before she turned back to pour her and K.C. something to drink.

"So we have like three days for this project right?" K.C. asked her.

"Uh yeah." Annabelle replied as she read the project's syllabus.

"How about we just start on it tomorrow?" K.C. looked at her with a smile.

"Oh yeah. That's fine." She replied to him.

"So how about we go to The Dot?" K.C. flashed a smile at her.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Annabelle was nervous about going to The Dot with him, not because she was embarrassed of her new friend, but because Adam might be there and that's something she didn't want to deal with.

"Good, I need to introduce my new friend to my old friends." K.C. patted her on the shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk together. Maybe K.C. would be her friend that she could count on no matter what. _We'll see_, she thought to herself as she smiled at him.

When they arrived at the Dot, Annabelle scanned the room for Adam. _He's not here, thank God_, she thought. She followed K.C. over to a table full of football players and cheerleaders. _Oh geez, I don't belong here_, she thought. She sat down at the table with K.C. and looked around at the people sitting with them. The only one she recognized was Drew, Adam's older stepbrother.

"Hey. This is Annabelle." K.C. said to all his friends. Everyone introduced themselves to her and they all began to talk to each other. Annabelle felt overwhelmed by all the people and she needed some air.

"I'll be back." She said to K.C. as she stood up and walked out the entrance of the Dot.

She didn't fit in with these people and their superficial attitudes. K.C. wasn't like all the others when he was away from them, but as soon as he was around them he changed. Annabelle hadn't known him long and she could already tell why people said the negative things about him. Not because he was a bad person, but because when he was around his jock friends he acted like a bad person.

"Annabelle." She heard her name from behind her instantly snapping her out of her thoughts. She knew the voice belonged to the one and only, Eli Goldsworthy.

"Eli." She said sarcastically as she turned to face him.

"How've you been?" He asked sincerely.

"Fine not like you or Clare care." She said coldly.

"Look it's hard, he's out friend too and you were the one that broke up with him." Eli said in a matter of fact manner.

"After you and Clare said I needed to do what I felt was right." She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to deal with him or anyone else for that matter.

"Look Eli, I broke up with Adam because he let too much get in the way. He didn't even trust me Eli and his past, Gracie, was in the way." She let out a loud sigh.

"He's trying." Eli quietly said.

"By insulting me? Basically calling me a whore because I was talking to K.C. Yeah he's really trying." Annabelle walked past Eli and back inside to rejoin K.C. Annabelle was frustrated. Why was everyone making excuses for Adam? HE was the one being rude and HE was the one that kept insulting her. She shrugged off the thoughts and turned to K.C.

"I think I'm gonna head home." She said to him.

"Want me to walk you?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine." She said with a fake smile before walking out of the Dot.

She wanted to be alone. No one really knew what she was going through and she couldn't even tell her aunt. She was completely alone in this. No one to talk to and no one to spend time with. Just alone. She was slowly slipping into a state of depression and she didn't like it and often felt herself fighting, but it was starting to win. She continued walking home passing several house with smiling people outside. Lucky, she thought as she fake smiled back at the people. Soon, she arrived home walked straight up the stairs and fell down on her bed. She laid there for what felt like hours just thinking. She sighed to herself and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and began a text message.

"Tomorrow before school we need to talk. Meet me at 8 a.m." She typed quickly and hit the send key. Maybe he'd show up and maybe he wouldn't but she knew they needed to talk. If he showed maybe there was something worth fighting for with him and if not then Annabelle would move on and try to forget to the baby-faced boy.

* * *

A/N: UH OH! Adam comes back into the picture in the next chapter! Review and tell me if you want Adam and Annabelle together again or do you think they're better apart. Or do you think they should be friends. REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: It's time for them to talk! YAY! review please! So I'll know to update!

Annabelle waited patiently outside of Degrassi. It was almost 8 a.m. and Adam still hadn't shown up. She knew that if he didn't show up there was nothing to talk about or discuss, they were over. She wanted him to show up, she NEEDED him to show up. She didn't want to jump back into a relationship with him, but she wanted to work on things together. She wanted him to feel comfortable talking to her about anything. She was pulled from her thoughts as Adam cleared his throat.

"Hey." She said quietly to him. He walked closer to her and sat down on the step beside her.

"Hey.." He replied just as quietly. This was awkward and Annabelle hated that.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I ended things Adam." She blurted out.

"I deserved it." He let out a loud sigh and broke eye contact from her.

"You let Gracie come between us." She said in a matter of fact way.

"I know Annabelle but Gracie is apart of me." He replied.

"I understand that, but when you're angry about something to do with your past you shouldn't take it out on people Adam." She let out a loud breath. She was getting more upset as they talked. Not angry but sad.

"I'm working on that." He looked at her with a sad look. "Maybe if you talked to Clare you would have known that."

"I couldn't talk to Clare, she was always with you and Eli." She said. She rolled her eyes. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, and maybe it was better if the two just acted like the other didn't exist.

"I'm just going to go." She said. She quickly gathered her things and started down the stairs.

"Annabelle wait." Adam hurried to catch up with her. "I want to start everything over. I want us to be friends." He said sincerely.

"Then instead of being an asshole be nice to me." Annabelle said with an annoyed tone. Adam nodded his head as she turned and walked away from him. He was going to try this time and he hoped Annabelle could forgive him in time.

There was still twenty minutes until school started, so Annabelle decided to go for a short walk to clear her head after the morning talk with Adam. She wasn't sure if Adam was sincere about what he'd said, but she decided to at least try to get along with him. She was wrapped in her thoughts and soon realized it was already time for the day to begin. It was a new day and she was going to try and make the best out of it. She hurried into class as the bell rang and took her usual seat next to Adam. She glanced over and flashed a smile at him and he happily returned it. Annabelle looked over at K.C. and smiled at him also. He'd been a friend when she needed one and just because Adam and her had talked didn't mean she'd stop being friends with him.

"Okay class you can have a few minutes to talk." The teacher said to the class. Annabelle turned to Adam and smiled. She didn't know if they were back on regular speaking terms.

"How's your project coming a long?" He asked her.

"We haven't started yet. He's coming over tomorrow." She said nervously. Her and Adam weren't together but she still knew that mentioning K.C. might upset Adam.

Adam nodded his head, "Clare and Eli finished ours up last night."

"You're lucky, you have the genius Clare in your group." She said with a laugh.

"You should sit with us at lunch." He said sincerely.

"We'll see." She replied as the bell rang. She left the room in a hurry. Things between her and Adam were still weird and she didn't know how change it. Annabelle had decided to talk to Clare and apologize for being rude the last few weeks. She searched for her in the hallway finally finding her next to Eli's locker.

"Clare.." Annabelle said quietly as she walked up behind her.

"Hey." Clare responded sweetly.

"I need to apologize Clare." Annabelle took in a few deep breaths.

"Don't apologize for anything. It's water under the bridge." She smiled at Annabelle before pulling her into a friendly hug.

"If you don't sit with us at lunch, I'm going to kill myself." Eli pause briefly. "This one has missed you." He said referring to Clare. Annabelle laughed happily with the two friends she'd missed.

"Well, we'd better get going." Annabelle flashed one more smile at Clare and Eli before starting down the hallway to the gym.

Annabelle quickly walked down the hallway with a smile on her face. Things were starting to be normal again. She sat down on the bleachers and waited for the teacher to tell them what random sport they'd be doing today. Adam took a seat next to her and she smiled. Everything's going to be okay, she thought quietly to herself as she looked back at Adam. The teacher soon told them that today would a free day, something that didn't happen often.

Adam instantly turned to Annabelle, "So, you talked to Clare.." He said.

"They already told you?" Annabelle said confused.

"Nope, you just did." He said with a laugh. Annabelle shook her head as they both laughed.

"That's not funny." She said happily.

They both talked to each the entire class period and Annabelle could feel things slowly starting to return to normal. She honestly didn't know if things would return back to the way they were, but she sure was hoping. When the bell rang for lunch, they both gathered their things and started outside.

"Hey how about we just sit together today?" He asked her.

"You mean alone?" Annabelle questioned him.

"I have a lot to apologize for Annabelle." He said sincerely.

"Okay, lead the way." She said nervously.

A/N: Things are going to move more slowly so it doesn't seem rushed. I want things to seem real. So please review and continue reading. Remember I don't know to update or if you're reading if you don't review!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Twenty five chapters already? I love writing this story(: Please review and I'll keep writing. Also, I want to thank the reviewers on the last chapter(:**

Annabelle and Adam sat down at a table far away from Clare and Eli. This was weird, he didn't want to sit with his two best friends.

"So what's there to talk about?" Annabelle said as she took a bite out of her apple.

"I'm sorry about what I said when I saw you with K.C." Adam let out a sigh.

Annabelle didn't know if just an apology would heal that wound. "I'm not going to say it's okay Adam. That hurt me so much." She said honestly.

"I hate that." He paused as he looked into Annabelle's eyes. "I hate that I hurt you."

"Let's not talk about it." Annabelle said quickly trying to change the subject. "I should be going to the library." She grabbed her stuff and walked back into the school. She didn't want to be around him and she definitely didn't want to talk about the bad things that had happened. She found a table in the library and sat down by herself. She didn't really NEED to be here but she wanted to be. K.C. walked into the library about five minutes later and joined Annabelle.

"Hey." He said quietly as the sat next to her.

"Hey." She replied not really paying attention.

"Spending lunch in the library?" He asked her.

Annabelle took in a deep breath and then replied, "I was sitting with Adam and I really just wanted to get away."

"What'd he do?" K.C. looked at her with a concerned look.

"Just brought up stuff I didn't want to talk about. The thing is I want to be his friend, but I'm not sure if it's possible." She was happy she could talk to someone other than Clare about the problems she's been having with Adam.

"Just give it time, if things are meant to happen they will." K.C. said reassuring her.

"Thanks K.C." She smiled at him before pulling him into a friendly hug. The bell rang and they waved goodbye to each other. K.C. was slowly becoming her good friend and she was happy about it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. She really didn't know anyone in the rest of her classes except for Drew Torres, but after what happened between her and Adam he didn't like her that much. She walked home slowly that day not really happy about going home to an empty house. Oddly enough she missed her aunt when she wasn't there, but her uncle she didn't care that much about. She locked the door behind her and fell down on the couch. She had so much on her mind that it was insane. She pulled out her cell and typed a text message to Clare.

'Come over?' She hit the send button and waited patiently for a reply. After about ten minutes she still hadn't received a reply. _Must be with Eli_, Annabelle thought to herself as she slid the phone back into her pocket. She was annoyed. How could Clare call herself a friend if she ignored her text messages? She turned on the television and began to flip through channels. _How is it possible that everything sucks today_, she thought.

*Beepppp* She heard loudly from her pocket. She hurried and pulled the phone from her pocket hoping to find a reply from Clare. 'New message from K.C.' was across the screen. She sighed loudly before hitting the button to view it. 'Is it cool if I come over?' She smiled and quickly text back telling him it was fine. Well, atleast someone is there when I need them. She waited about ten minutes until the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" She yelled from the kitchen. K.C. walked inside the house and straight into the kitchen.

"Hey!" He said as he sat on the stool in front of the cabinet.

"Hey." She said not enthusiastically.

"Something still wrong?" He asked her sincerely.

"Well let's see, Clare is supposedly my friend, but when I need her she decides to ignore my text messages." She was really annoyed but she was trying to not appear angry.

"She must be with that kid." K.C. said weirdly.

"You mean Eli? I'm sure she is." Annabelle let out a loud sigh.

"Well, I'm here for you, Annabelle." He smiled at her.

"Thanks K.C." Annabelle smiled back him. "Want to go outside?" She said referring to the gorgeous day outside. He nodded his head and Annabelle led him out the back door.

"So why'd you want to come over?" She asked curiously.

"I needed a real conversation instead of the mindless ones the football players have." He said honestly.

"If you don't like them then why hang out with them?" She asked.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just sometimes I need to get away from them." He looked around the backyard and away from Annabelle's eyes.

She nodded her head, "Oh I understand."

K.C. stood up and pulled out his cell phone, "I'd better get home before mom gets worried."

Annabelle stood up next to him and nodded her head. "I'll see you tomorrow K.C." He returned the nod and hug her gently before walking around the house and disappearing from Annabelle's view. When K.C. reached the front of the house he noticed Adam standing on the front porch in front of the door.

"Dude, she's in the back." He said as he walked down the sidewalk in front of the house. Adam nodded his head and descended the stairs and walked around the house. Annabelle was laying back on the grass with her eyes closed just thinking to herself.

"Hey." He said loudly.

Annabelle jumped up quickly as her heart started beating quickly. "Don't you EVER do that again." She ran her hands through her hair before shaking her head angrily.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a laugh.

"And something makes me think that's a lie." She rolled her eyes and returned to her previous spot on the ground. She turned to him and patted the spot next to her and waited for him to come over to her.

"So K.C. was here?" He asked her wondering if she'd be honest with him.

"Yeah. I'm happy he came over. I was going crazy and Clare decided to ignore my message." She said with an aggravated tone.

"She's with Eli." He said simply to her.

"I figured. I mean they're cute but to be honest kind of obnoxious." She told him honestly.

"I know. Trust me I know." He agreed with her.

"Sorry about earlier at lunch I just didn't want to talk about all that stuff." She bit her lip roughly as she looked into his green eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Annabelle." He replied. Annabelle felt chills run down her back when her name left his lips. She'd missed hearing his voice, but she didn't want him to know that. She wanted him to know what getting her back wouldn't be an easy task.

"I'm really sorry though." She said honestly.

"Look, it's fine." He said looking back into her eyes. He took in a deep breath and inched closer to her. She felt herself giving in to those eyes, but soon regained her composure and pushed him away from her.

"Stop it." She said as she stood and walked away from him. "I'm not going to just give into you, Adam." She said with tears in her eyes. She wasn't sad, but angry at herself.

"I'm sorry." He said as he reached his feet and walked over to her.

She looked at him, "Leave, now." He looked at her and then walked to the corner of the house before turning back to her.

"Bye Annabelle." He said before dropping head and walking away from her.

When Adam was out of her view she instantly fell back to the ground. She wanted to kiss him, but she also knew she wanted him to know that this time it was going to be hard.

After twenty minutes of sitting in the same position she moved and pulled out her cell to type a simple message to Adam.

'I just need time, Adam.' She hit the send button before falling back onto the grass.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and I'll update sooner(:**


	26. Chapter 26

Annabelle rolled over as she heard her alarm clock's loud beeping. She didn't want to go to school, she wanted to stay home and pity herself. She shook the thoughts out of her head and dressed for school. She honestly didn't care what she looked like and she simply through her hair back into a ponytail. She walked quickly to school just wishing for the day to already be over.

"Hey!" Clare shouted at Annabelle.

"Hi." Annabelle replied quietly.

"Okay, wait, what's wrong?" Clare could already tell something was wrong. She grabbed Annabelle's arm and pulled her off to the side so they could be alone.

"Adam came over yesterday." She paused and let out a long sigh. "He tried kissing me and I turned him down." She bit her lip hard and looked at Clare.

"What'd you do wrong?" Clare questioned. "I mean you need to show him he has to work to gain you back." She let a small smile slip trying to brighten up Annabelle.

"Then why do I feel so bad?" She asked sadly.

"Maybe you wanted that kiss too." Clare said in a matter of fact way.

"I think I did, Clare." She admitted. Adam has an effect on her that no one had ever had on her before.

"Then you did nothing wrong and neither did Adam." Clare patted Annabelle on the back. Clare pointed over to Eli who now had been joined by Adam. "I think you should talk to him."

Annabelle nodded her head and slowly started walking over to Adam, "Hey." She smiled at him slightly waiting to see his reaction.

"Hey Annabelle." He smiled widely at her.

"You're not mad?" She asked him nervously.

"Of course not. I understand." He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I needed that." She said happily as they pulled away from each other.

"So did I." He replied. "You know it's time for class." He said to her pulling her back into the real world. She nodded her head and they walked to class together. _Like old times_, she thought to herself as she took her seat next to Adam. The class was uneventful as they read along to the teacher's boring voice. Annabelle just wanted more alone time with Adam.

The bell rang and Annabelle waited for Adam to gather his things. "It's about time." She said as he finally stood up and walked out of the classroom with her.

"Hey Annabelle!" K.C. said as he approached her and Adam.

"Hey K.C." She replied happily.

"We still on for doing the project tonight?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh yeah! Of course!" She smiled at K.C.

"Okay meet you after school." He smiled once more and then walked away leaving her only with Adam.

"So you and K.C., alone?" Adam asked her.

"There's nothing to worry about Adam." She said.

"Are you sure?" He said as they got closer to their next class.

Annabelle grabbed his arm, "I still like you Adam not K.C." She said sweetly.

He smiled at her, "That's really what I needed to hear." Annabelle rolled her eyes as they walked into the gym and took their seats on the bleachers. She looked out of the corner of her eye as she felt Bianca's eyes on her.

"Can I help you?" Annabelle said boldly to Bianca.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "I thought you'd come to your sense about him or should I say her." She said angrily.

Annabelle laughed sarcastically, "Bianca, please do me a favor, and keep your ugly face out of my business."

"Watch who you're calling ugly, bitch." Bianca stood up and walked closer to Annabelle.

"What're you going to do? Hit me? Go ahead." Annabelle wanted to prove to Bianca that she wasn't afraid of her.

"You're not worth it." She said with her usual sassy tone. Annabelle simply smiled at Bianca as she walked back to her seat. She turned back to Adam who was laughing loudly.

"What's funny?" She questioned.

"Bianca's scared of you." He said honestly.

Annabelle looked over at Bianca. "No she's not." Annabelle said honestly about her.

He nodded head, "She is." he said simply.

"Okay whatever you say Adam." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the teacher. Annabelle and Adam spent the whole class period talking and laughing about random things which included Bianca.

The rest of the day was just as uneventful as the beginning. The argument with Bianca had reached the entire school and now people were coming up to her asking if it was true. When the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Annabelle walked slowly to the stairs where she waited for K.C.

"Hey you!" Adam said as he walked up to her.

"Hey." She smiled at him and felt her cheeks flush.

"Have fun with K.C." He smiled a sweet smile at her before waving goodbye.

Annabelle waited ten minutes until K.C. finally made it to the stairs. "You're too popular." She said as they started the walk to her house.

"I know someone else that's getting popular." K.C. smiled widely.

"Don't even go there." They both laughed loudly.

"So you and Adam are good again?" He asked her curiously.

"Well, it's hard to explain." She took in a deep breath. "I want him to know how difficult it is to get me back."

"Hmm, sounds fair." K.C. said shortly.

Annabelle walked up the stairs and into her house with K.C. behind her. She put her stuff down on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Annabelle poured them both drinks and they both sat back down on the couch.

"So have you talked to Jenna?" Annabelle asked cautiously.

"Nope." He said quickly.

"Oh. Well, I saw that cheerleader looking at you." Annabelle said jokingly.

"I've decided on no more cheerleaders." He smirked before pulling out the poster board and placing it on the coffee table.

"Then who will K.C. date?" She

"I had someone in mind." He said and then quickly pulled Annabelle into a kiss. Annabelle instantly pushed him away in anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" She practically screamed.

* * *

A/n: Okay so please review and tell me what you think!(:


	27. Chapter 27

A/n: Sorry in Adavance for it being short. School has been super crazy. I plan to update tomorrow also. (: Review!(:

Annabelle pushed K.C. out the front door of her house. She was still in shock. She looked around before turning and running up the stairs to her room. She fell back onto her bed and sighed. Why'd he do that? She thought to herself. She pulled out her cell and text the first person to come to mind, Adam.

'I need you to come over, now!' She text quickly. She needed him right now. Well, actually she needed anyone right now. Adam didn't send her a message back, but twenty minutes later her doorbell rang. Annabelle sprang up from her bed and ran to the door.

"Oh thank God." She said as she opened the door.

"Is something wrong?" Adam asked her quickly.

Annabelle took in a deep breath, "Well, I guess nothing is wrong, technically."

"What do you mean?" He questioned her.

"K.C. kissed me." She said quietly to him.

"I KNEW IT!" He practically screamed at her. "He never had good intentions, Annabelle."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I don't want to lose him as a friend though."

"Doesn't look like you have much choice." He tried to smile at her but couldn't when he saw the sad expression on her face.

Annabelle sat down on the couch and sigh, "Since I've moved here my luck has went to the dumps."

"And I'm sure I don't help." He looked down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact.

"You were the only thing that made being here not suck." She said honestly. "Then you did what you did and I just wanted to leave and never see you again."

"Gracie's gone, for good." He said quietly to her.

Annabelle turned to him, "Are you sure?"

Adam nodded his head and took in a deep breath. "She's not coming back."

"You still have to prove it to me, Adam." She cleared her throat and broke eye contact with him.

"I know." He slowly reached his hand to turn so their eyes would make contact again. "Let me prove it to you, Annabelle."

Annabelle swallowed nervously. He was making her heart beat fast and her stomach do cartwheels. "How're you going to do that?"

Adam looked around and then back at Annabelle. He let a smile spread across his face. He pulled her closer to him gently and inched closer to her.

"Well, do it." She said with a smile. Adam laughed slightly before closing the gap between them and placing his lips on hers. Annabelle felt his hand rest gently on her leg and she smiled against his lips.

Annabelle pulled away and placed her forehead on his, "Kiss me again." She said with a laugh. He shook his head before pulling her back to him playful. Annabelle slowly started laying back on the couch pulling Adam with her. This was the farthest Adam had ever let things go. Annabelle pulled away from him once more and began to unbutton the over shirt he had on. Adam quickly grabbed her hands pushing them away.

"Stop." He said quickly. He moved away from her and button the shirt quickly.

"You have to trust me, Adam." She was hurt, again.

"I do, it's just it's complicated." He said nervously.

"Adam, I know you. I know you're past. There's nothing complicated about it." She said honestly to him. "Trust me." She said to him. He nodded his head and looked back at her. She moved closer to him and placed her fingers on the top button of his shirt. She slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons and then looked at Adam.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him.

"I trust you." He said quickly in response. Annabelle smiled at him and finished the last few buttons. She slid her hands under the shirt onto Adam's shoulders gently pushing the shirt way. There he was in just an undershirt and the bandage he use to hide two of his insecurities. He placed his arms over his chest nervously.

"Adam, look at me. It's okay sweetie." She said looking into his eyes before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Why do you care so much?" He questioned her.

"Because I care about you silly." She laughed quietly. She smiled at him and kissed his lips once more.

Adam looked into her eyes and smiled, "I love you, Annabelle."

Annabelle looked back at him with a shocked look, "You mean that?"

Adam nodded his head. "Of course I mean it."

She smiled widely before wrapping her arms around Adam tightly, "I love you too Adam"

He smiled and kissed her warm lips gently. "I should be getting home." He said as their lips parted.

Annabelle nodded, "I'll see you at school." She said happily.

Adam stood up and walked over to the door. "Wait! Stay here for dinner."

He turned back to her with a smile, "Really?" Annabelle nodded and he returned to his seat next to her.

"My aunt will be home soon." She said quickly. "At least she likes you."

Adam nodded, "Are we back together?" He asked curiously.

"Well, duh." She laughed quietly.

"One other question.." He started, "Are you ever going to tell your aunt about my past or about Eli being your friend."

Annabelle took in a deep breath, "I plan to tell her about Eli."

"You avoided the first part." He said seriously.

"I'm going to tell her eventually Adam just not right now." She quickly responded.

Adam nodded his head. "And are you going to talk to K.C.?"

"I plan to, probably tomorrow." She said sadly.

"He better not try anything, Annabelle." He let out a sigh.

"Look at you being all protective." She said happily. Adam kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Well you protect the people you love." Annabelle felt a smile spread across her face as Adam let those words out.

"I love you Adam Torres." She said happily as she placed a passionate kiss on Adam's lips.

"I love you too Annabelle Harrison." Adam pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

Annabelle was extremely happy. Everything was beginning to fall in to place. Good friends and an amazing boyfriend, what else could I ask for? She thought to herself as she stared into Adam's green eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: I would love to thank my reviewers: DegrassiFan894332, degrassifan13, dancingteen7, and the anonymous one I received(: **

Annabelle greeted her aunt at the front door. "Hey Aunt Elizabeth." She took her aunt's things out of the hands and placed them on the couch.

"Well, hello Adam." She said disregarding Annabelle's greeting.

"Hello." He replied quietly.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and looked back into the living room. "Annabelle can I see you in the kitchen?"

Annabelle looked at Adam and then back into the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and smiled, "I'm here…"

"Boys are not allowed here without me or your uncle here. Understand?" She said with a sassy attitude.

"I'm sorry Aunt Elizabeth." Annabelle looked down at the floor and then back at her.

"Now he needs to go home." She said in a matter of face way.

"But he was going to stay here for dinner." Annabelle said sadly.

"He needs to leave NOW." She said sternly. Annabelle nodded her head and walked back to Adam.

Annabelle was upset that her aunt had been so strict, but she had no other choice. "Adam you have to do home."

Adam was surprised that Annabelle was telling him to leave. "What? Why?"

"My aunt got mad that you were here when no one else was." She said sadly.

Adam nodded his head and hugged Annabelle tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow.." He closed the door behind him and Annabelle fell back onto the couch.

"He's gone!" She shouted into the kitchen.

"There's no reason to yell, Annabelle." Elizabeth sat down on the couch next to Annabelle.

"I'm only looking out for you." She said sincerely.

"Trust me there's nothing to worry about." Annabelle said honestly.

"You don't want to end up like other girls, Annabelle. Pregnant by the time you're seventeen."

"Again there's nothing to worry about." Annabelle said honestly.

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth replied.

"Well, there's something you don't know about Adam." Annabelle said nervously to her aunt.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth said aggressively.

"Well Adam's a FTM." Annabelle said quickly.

"WHAT?" Elizabeth said loudly.

"Don't freak out." Annabelle said in response.

"He's not to come back over here, at least not for awhile." Elizabeth said aggressively to Annabelle.

"We have to break up?" Annabelle questioned.

"No. I'm not saying that. I just need time to adjust. I'm not your parents Annabelle. I accept people, but this is going to take some time." Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"Thank you Aunt Elizabeth." She pulled Elizabeth into a warm hug. "I'll take my pizza in my room." She grabbed some pizza from the kitchen and walked up to the safety of her bedroom. She pulled out her cell and text a short message to Adam. '_Well my aunt now knows of your past.' _Annabelle was nervous about how Adam would react to the news of Annabelle tell her aunt. Hopefully he won't get mad, Annabelle thought as she waited for a reply message.

Twenty minutes later her phone beeped and it was the response she'd been waiting for. _'What'd she say?' _

'_You can't come over for awhile, but eventually she said you can' _She text back quickly.

Annabelle laid back on her and before she knew it she drifted into a Adam filled sleep.

**A/n: I'm so sorry this is so TINY! I promise to update tomorrow with a better update, but school's busy and I have loads of home work. Please review!L**


	29. Chapter 29

Annabelle rolled over as her alarm clock began to beep louder. She slammed her hand onto the off button and slowly sat up in her bed. She walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on and patiently waited for the water to reach the perfect temperature. She took a twenty-five minute shower and then hurried to finish getting ready. She put extra makeup on and made sure her long brown hair was perfectly curled. She grabbed a slice of toast that her aunt had made for her before hurrying out the front door.

She walked her usual route to school and was perfectly happy except she had planned to talk to K.C. today and that made her nervous. K.C. had quickly became a friend and she hated to loose that over something so stupid. She knew that his feelings were probably more of an infatuation than anything else. She listened to him unlike any of his other friends. Annabelle approached the school as she saw K.C. walk into the main entrance. She waved over at Adam before running after K.C.

"K.C.!" She said as she hurried up behind him.

"What do you want?" He didn't even turn to look at her. He only kept walking down the hallway.

"We need to talk K.C." She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"Fine. Talk." He said shortly.

"I want us to move past what happened and just be friends." She said quickly.

K.C. looked around awkwardly. "It was a mistake."

Annabelle nodded her head and bit her lip, "I need to be your friend K.C. You're the only friend I have besides Adam and Clare. You were like my escape from those two." She laughed quietly.

"How could I possibly not be your friend after that." K.C. said with his usual smirk.

Annabelle extended her hand to him with a smile. "So friends?"

He happily took her hand and shook it gently. "Friends."

Annabelle and K.C. walked to their class together and took their appropriate seats. Annabelle smiled over at Adam briefly before the teacher called for their attention to be at the front of the classroom. Annabelle was extremely happy. She had K.C. back as her friend and Adam as her boyfriend once again. What more could she ask for? Clare. She needed to talk to Clare. Annabelle hadn't really been talking to Clare during the feud with Adam, so that was her next mission. _Operation Apologize to Clare Edwards._

The class flew by and soon the bell was ringing it was time for class change. Annabelle stood up slowly and waited for Adam to join her by her desk.

"Hey." He said with a smile as he pick her bag up from the floor with her.

"Sorry about this morning. I had to talk to K.C." She said nervously. She knew Adam wasn't happy with what he had done, but she also knew he was going to have to accept him as her friend.

"And how'd that go?" He said sincerely.

"We're friends again." She smiled widely as Adam opened the gym door for her.

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm happy about it Adam." She looked at him with a fake pout on her face.

"Okay okay." He laughed quietly as they as down on the bleachers.

"Now I've got to talk to Clare." She said sadly.

"And Eli." He added.

"I honestly don't think Eli even cares, Adam." She shook her head.

"He actually does." Adam told her honestly.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"You were related to Julia, Annabelle." He took in a deep breath.

"I understand." She nodded her head and loudly exhaled.

The teacher whistled for their attention to start the activity of the day. Annabelle had more important things like apologized to Eli and Clare. She was nervous about it, but she knew that hopefully they would understand. The class dragged by for what felt like hours before the bell finally rang. Annabelle hurried out the door with Adam to wait for Clare and Eli to come to the lunch table.

"Clare!" Annabelle said as Clare came into view.

Clare smiled slightly. "So you're talking to me again."

"Listen, I'm sorry but I was upset and I couldn't even talk to you unless Adam was around." Annabelle was honest with Clare, she had no reason to be anything but honest.

"Annabelle you don't have to explain." Clare said nicely.

"Please say we're okay." Annabelle said nervously.

"We're fine." Clare smiled to her friend and they exchanged a friendly hug.

Annabelle turned to Eli, "And I'm sorry Eli for being like that."

Eli nodded head and a smirk spread across his face. "Water under the bridge."

The four of them went to the lunch table and ate lunch quickly after the friendly talk. Annabelle was happy and she knew she wanted her friends to come over to her house, but their was one problem. Her aunt and uncle would instantly recognize Eli, therefore, she knew she'd have to tell them about Eli first. She prepared her thoughts as she last bell rang and she sprang to her feet. She waved to Adam as she started the walk to her house. The talk Annabelle had been dreading was going to happen in only minutes.

'_Don't screw this up'_ Kept repeating in her head.

A/n: Please review! I don't know how I like this chapter. but it'll do(:


	30. Chapter 30

Annabelle took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in to confront her aunt about Eli.

"I'm home!" She shouted announcing her arrival.

"In the kitchen!" Elizabeth and Christopher screamed back at her.

Annabelle exhaled loudly once more and then step into the kitchen. "We need to talk."

Elizabeth and Christopher patiently waited for her to continue her thought.

"Now before I tell you this I want you to promise to not freak out." She cleared her throat.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant." Elizabeth said anxiously.

"NO! Nothing that serious." She paused and took in a deep breath. "I'm sort of friend's with Elijah Goldsworthy."

Their faces didn't change for what felt like twenty. Annabelle waited for them to say something and nothing left their lips. Elizabeth sat down on the stool next to the counter and broke eye contact with Christopher.

"You need to stay away from him Annabelle." Elizabeth finally spoke.

"What? Why?" Annabelle said with a panic tone.

"I refuse to have to bury another daughter!" Elizabeth shouted at her.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm not your daughter!" Annabelle screamed back at her.

"You might as well be. We love you Annabelle and we don't want you around him." Christopher said calmly.

"Why? Eli didn't kill Julia. Julia killed Julia. Eli didn't force her to get on that bike that night, she got on willingly." Annabelle turned to leave the kitchen and ran up the stairs to her room. How was she going to tell Adam that she couldn't even associate with his best friend or Clare, what about Clare? Clare is Eli's girlfriend for goodness sake how can she be friends with her and not Eli?

She threw herself on her bed with frustration. She loved her aunt and uncle dearly, but this is one decision that she didn't agree with. She was going to be Eli's friend and eventually they would understand or she at least she hoped they did. Annabelle needed to talk to Adam about the talk so she picked up her cell and quickly dialed his number.

"Hey." He said quietly on the other end of the phone.

"Well I talked to them." She said in response to his greeting.

"That doesn't sound so good." Adam said honestly.

"They don't want me to be his friend Adam." She was sad. How could everything so good get bad again.

"Well, what are you going to do?" He asked her curiously.

"I'm obviously not going to listen. I mean come on I can't be Clare's friend and not Eli's." She said quietly into the phone.

"That's true but you know if you get caught it'll be bad." He warned her.

"I won't get caught." She said sarcastically.

"If you say so." He said with a laugh.

"Well I better apologize to them before I'm not allowed to see you either." She said truthfully.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He said happily.

"Bye Adam." She said as she closed her phone slowly. She didn't want to apologize to them because she felt like she didn't do anything wrong. She had to swallow her pride and just apologize to smooth things over. She jumped up from her head and walked down the stairs. She waved at her aunt in the kitchen.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said quietly to her aunt.

"We're just looking out for you Annabelle." She said with a sincere tone.

"I know. I'll let him know tomorrow that we can't be friends." She bit her lip knowing that she was lying to her aunt.

"Thank you sweetie." Her aunt pulled her into a tight hug.

Annabelle knew she was going to continue to be friends with Eli. She had no right to judge him for anything he'd done in the past. Annabelle ran up the stairs and sat down on her bed. The only thing she had to make sure of was that her aunt and uncle NEVER find out about her friendship with Eli. Easy enough right?

A/N: Just remember to review(: I really didn't get any reviews on this one resulting in the lack of update. I forget to update without reviews.


	31. Chapter 31

Annabelle laid down in her bed anxiously. She hated lying to her aunt. It made her feel terribly guilty because her aunt had been so gracious with letting her live with her. _It's for the best_, she thought as she stared up at the ceiling. Eli wasn't at fault for what had happened to Julia, she knew that, but it was going to be hard to try to convince the parent's who lost a child that he wasn't at fault. She closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh, she missed her mom not her dad just her mom. She missed the times she used to talk to her mom about anything, but those days were gone and they were never coming back. Annabelle rolled over and fell asleep with tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

Annabelle woke up at her usual time and rolled over and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. She didn't want to go to school, but she knew she had to. She slowly sat up in her bed and then walked to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and waited for the water to reach a perfect temperature. _Today isn't going to be a good day_, she thought. She quickly showered and finished her usual morning routine. She needed to hurry because she had taken longer in the shower than usual. She rushed out the front door without stopping to get something to eat from the kitchen. She walked with a quickened pace down the sidewalk and up the stair of Degrassi. For once Annabelle didn't want to see Adam, Clare, or Eli. She wanted to be left alone to her thoughts. She walked into her class and look around to find an empty seat in the far corner of the room. For the first time since the two had met, Annabelle chose to be away from Adam.

Adam faintly waved at Annabelle. He was confused. Had he done something she didn't like?

He stood up from his desk quickly and walked over to her, "Is something wrong?"

Annabelle looked up at him, "Uh no. Just want to be alone today. That's all."

He nodded his head, "Well okay then."

She looked at him awkwardly, "Class is about to start."

He looked back her with a confused look before turning around to take his seat across the room.

Annabelle had zoned out the entire class time and had made the decision that she'd skip the rest of the day. She honestly didn't care if she got into trouble or not. The bell rang and Annabelle hurried out of the classroom and started the short walk to The Dot. She couldn't go home because her aunt was there so the next best place was the usual Degrassi hang out spot.

"HEY!" She heard behind her.

"Do you not understand that I want to be alone?" She said as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Would you stop and talk to be?" Adam yelled behind her.

She stopped and turned around with an annoyed look on her face, "Fine. Hi Adam how're you?" She said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, Annabelle." He rolled his eyes as he finally caught up to her.

"Why can't I be alone?" She questioned him.

"Because I can see something's wrong and we should talk about it." He said sincerely.

"It's nothing to do with you so don't even worry about it." She started walking again trying to discourage Adam from following her.

"Then what is it?" He said with a concerned tone.

"Just my life, that's all." She opened the door to The Dot and sat at the table they always sat at.

"Talk to me, Annabelle, not like this actually talk." He said sweetly.

"I miss my family, Adam." She said honestly. She felt tears start to form and she quickly recomposed herself.

"I'm sorry." He said truthfully.

"For what? I did this to myself. I'm so stupid." She clenched her jaw to stop the tears.

"You made a mistake, that's all." He said nervously.

"I wish that was all. I hurt my family and I can't fix it no matter how hard I try." She couldn't hold the tears anymore. The tears poured down her face slowly. "It's just a matter of time before I do something and you'll be gone too."

Adam was shocked, "Annabelle I'm not going anywhere." He said sincerely.

Annabelle stood up from her seat, "I wish I could believe you." She gathered her things and walked out of The Dot leaving Adam shocked.

She had no clue where she was going but anywhere was better than The Dot. She walked to a nearby park and sat down on a nearby bench. She pulled out her cellphone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello.." The voice on the other end of the phone said sweetly.

"Mom…" Annabelle said through tears.

A/n: Who's ready for Degrassi tonight? ME! lol please review(:


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I know its been FOREVER since I've updated, but last year I started college and things got crazy. Hope this is enough for now:)**

"Mom…." Annabelle said into the phone once again as the static rattled through the phone.

Annabelle waited patiently for her mother to respond at all before a simple, "Annabelle" came from the other side of the phone. Annabelle wanted so desperately to have a mother that was willing to have an actual relationship with her daughter, that's all she ever wanted.

"Can you talk?" Annabelle asked simply to her mother.

"What did you do this time?" Annabelle's mother angrily yelled over the phone.

"Nothing ok? Nothing that even concerns you!"

Annabelle pulled her phone from her cheek and pressed the screen hard as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She laid back on the bench that she was sitting on and closed her eyes tightly as the tears continued to flow down her soft cheeks. For once in her life she was happy and then piece by piece she knew that it would slowly fall apart like it always had done previously.

Annabelle laid on the bench until the night sky completely engulfed her before she knew it was time to head back to the "comforts" of home. How could she show her face to the people who had lost a daughter by what they thought was the hands of one of her only friends as Degrassi? How could Annabelle simply just smile and tell them she had done away with his friendship if the truth was quite the opposite?

Annabelle walked past The Dot as the owner flipped the closed sign over and locked the door behind him. She shook her head at the emptied restaurant and sighed to herself as she knew Adam was probably deeply hurt by her urgency to run from him earlier. _I needed to be alone_, she kept telling herself as she walked closer and closer to the place she calls "home." Annabelle felt lost without the guidance of her, once loving, mother. Annabelle walked up the stairs of her front porch and quietly opened the door before running quickly upstairs and straight to her bed. She took in the deep breath as she fell against the cold sheets that had been waiting for her all day. She ran her hands through her hair before standing and walking to the bathroom to shower off the upsetting day's filth. As the water ran over her body, her mind returned to Adam and if she should call him or not? She shook the thoughts away and hurried her pace in the shower so she could return to the comforts of her bed. She stepped out of the shower and quickly dried her self and ran to her bed and closed her eyes to say goodbye to the day she had just encountered.


End file.
